


Lothal light

by Vanessa_Kryze



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Kryze/pseuds/Vanessa_Kryze
Summary: В команде "Призрака" начали происходить ссоры. Чаще всего их начинали Эзра и Кейнан, как говорится "на пустом месте". И виноватым почти всегда оказывался Бриджер.Эзра терпел до последнего и вскоре ушёл.Почти сразу же он нарвался на неприятности, но на помощь ему пришла Саула Крайз.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> История родом с Книги Фанфиков. Впервые была опубликована мной там.  
> (https://ficbook.net/readfic/7473935#part_content)

«Видите ли, я не слушаюсь приказов… Да что они знают о моей жизни?! Они думают, что понимают меня, но это далеко не так!» — с раздражением думал Эзра. Он шёл вдоль городской улицы, засунув руки в карманы и накинув на голову капюшон. Не так давно он поссорился с командой. У Бриджера с ними и раньше были разногласия, но всё рано или поздно решалось. Однако в последние дни он чаще обычного ссорился с Кэнаном. Последняя ссора зашла слишком далеко.

В этот раз «по его вине» миссия была на грани срыва.

«И что, что моя Сила возросла после случая на астероиде! Десять рук-то для всех дел у меня пока не выросло!»

На последней миссии они вновь уводили товар из-под носа Империи. Эзра остался на страже. Всё как всегда пошло «по плану», и их обнаружили. Пока парень отбивался от одного отряда охраны, другой смог подобраться к команде, которая загружала на борт «Призрака» контейнеры с медикаментами и прочей ерундой.

С грехом пополам им удалось выбраться. Но как только они прилетели на Лотал, Кэнан вновь «завёл свою шарманку», ругая парня. Эзра не смог больше это терпеть и, собрав в рюкзак необходимые вещи, незаметно ушёл. На транспорте он добрался до другого города.

Но вскоре его хватились. Комлинк постоянно жужжал. Эзра знал, что Сабин легко отследит его по сигналу, поэтому разломал аппарат.

«Так будет лучше» — подумал он, выбрасывая обломки.

Сейчас перед собой он поставил цель добыть немного денег и покинуть эту планету… хотя бы на время.

Две ночи он провёл в заброшенном здании, а днём слонялся по городу в поисках еды. Ещё успел сменить одежду: серая кофта с большим капюшоном, чёрные брюки и тёмная сумка через плечо помогали слиться с толпой. У него остались кредиты, но такой маленькой суммы ему надолго не хватит.

Раньше парень зарабатывал мелким воровством. Но он не в Лотал-Сити. В этом городе у него не было знакомых торговцев на чёрном рынке.

Можно, конечно, разыскать старого друга Джая Келла, но ведь его дом — одно из первых мест, куда полетят «Спектры», разыскивая Эзру. Да и на старой вышке теперь не скрыться.

«Я и раньше был один, — вновь подумал Эзра. — Чего мне стоит выжить и здесь?»

Одной из мыслей было подработать где-нибудь в городе. Но эту мысль он отбросил. И сам не знал почему.

Вечером третьего дня Эзра вновь ходил по городу. Парень свернул за угол одного из жилых зданий, он почти дошёл до рынка, где уже планировал раздобыть себе немного пропитания, как за спиной раздался, приглушённый шлемовым микрофоном, голос. Парень обернулся и увидел небольшой отряд штурмовиков.

«Только вас мне не хватало» — подумал Эзра и сразу стал продумывать план побега.

— Ты зашёл на закрытую территорию, — произнёс штурмовик с красным наплечником.

Эзра осмотрелся и только сейчас понял, что вокруг нет никого из жителей.

«Я так задумался, что не видел куда иду»

— Простите, ребята, — решил отмазаться Бриджер. — Я не знал, что это закрытая зона. Я сейчас же уйду.

Штурмовик обернулся к отряду и кивнул на Эзру.

— Покажи свои документы, — приказал он.

«Вот чёрт!»

— Какая досада, — произнёс парень, показательно похлопав по карманам. — Кажется, я забыл их.

Штурмовик с наплечником не стал повторять приказ и навёл на парня бластер. Эзра понял, что попал. Рука машинально опустилась к мечу, что висел на поясе. Палец потянулся к кнопке клинка, но он вовремя одёрнул себя.

«Нельзя» — подумал он. — «Если засвечусь в ГолоНете, то «Спектры» сразу заявятся в этот город».

Эзра перенёс палец на спусковой крючок бластера и выстрелил в штурмовика. Заряд задел гвардейца за плечо.

— Взять его! — приказал он, зажимая повреждённое место здоровой рукой.

Остальные штурмовики моментально навели на Бриджера бластеры и открыли огонь.

Эзра решил долго времени не терять и бросился наутёк. Обернувшись на бегу, он заметил за собой погоню.

Парень стал лихорадочно оглядываться по сторонам. Он ведь даже местности не знает! Свернув пару раз в проулки и выбежав на перекрёсток, Бриджер остановился и осмотрелся. Позади были слышны топот и голоса преследователей. Нельзя было медлить. Положившись на интуицию, он бросился вправо, вдоль улицы. По пути изредка попадались жители, которые в испуге отходили в сторону.

Так Эзра пробежал ещё около километра. Дважды он натыкался на подкрепление имперцев.

«Вот ведь назойливые!» В этом городе штурмовики явно отличались упрямостью.

Но тут Эзра понял, что совершил ошибку. Он свернул за угол и выбежал на небольшую площадь. Но там его уже поджидали. Два небольших отряда гвардейцев в белой броне, которая ярко выделялась на фоне заходящего солнца, стояли, направив вперёд бластеры.

«Вот и раздобыл себе поесть» — с досадой подумал парень.

— Стоять! — приказал один из них. Эзра замер и поднял руки вверх. Оглянувшись назад, он посмотрел на преследующих. В общей сложности он насчитал одиннадцать солдат. Видимо они просто разделились в погоне за ним.

— Бросай оружие! — крикнули сзади.

Эзра уже было решил сдаться, как вдруг сбоку раздалась серия выстрелов. Несколько штурмовиков замертво упали на землю.

— Что ты стоишь? — крикнул женский голос. — Стреляй!

Бриджер тут же достал бластер, попутно пытаясь разглядеть того, кто ему помог. В следующий момент на площади произошла перестрелка. Пытаясь увернуться от выстрелов, Эзра скрылся за углом здания, а оттуда метким выстрелом снял троих гвардейцев.

Также он заметил своего спасителя. Им оказалась девушка лет восемнадцати. Она была одета в бурую куртку и чёрные штаны. Длинные каштановые волосы спадали до пояса. В руках был достаточно мощный бластер. Она очень быстро двигалась и меткими выстрелами попадала в имперцев.

Эзра из укрытия повалил ещё троих. С остальными расправилась незнакомка.

На площади воцарилась тишина. Бриджер вышел в центр. Заходящее солнце окрасило стены здания в алый цвет. Девушка тоже вышла вперёд.

— Кто ты? — спросил Эзра.

Девушка убрала бластер в кобуру на поясе и отряхнула руки, будто занималась пыльной работой.

— Меня зовут Саýла. А кем ты будешь?

Эзра на мгновение задумался.

— Дейв Морган, — соврал он, решив лишний раз не выдавать свою личность. — Почему ты мне помогла?

Саула пристально посмотрела на него и лишь потом ответила:  
— Заметила твои трудности с местными, — девушка кивнула на лежавших вокруг штурмовиков. — Чем ты им так помешал?

— Сам не знаю, — пожал плечами Эзра.

Он хотел ещё что-то сказать, но его прервал выстрел, пролетевший на опасной близости с головой.

— К ним идёт подкрепление, — прошипела Саула, вытаскивая бластер. — Нужно бежать. Следуй за мной.

Эзра хотел возразить и сказать, что справится сам, но потом передумал, поняв что одному ему вовсе не справится.

Саула побежала вдоль улицы и затем резко свернула влево. Это был небольшой зазор между зданиями. Там было много контейнеров, и благодаря им парочка смогла забраться на крышу одного из зданий.

Убедившись, что хвоста за ними нет, девушка остановилась. Эзра поразился тому, насколько быстро стали развиваться события.

— Давай я выведу тебя отсюда. Мы пойдём крышами, — сказала она. — Доберёмся до моего корабля и переждём облаву.

Эзра решил согласиться, и они направились по городским крышам.

— Как же тебя угораздило нарваться на неприятности? — спросила Саула.

— Наскочил на патруль, — ответил Эзра, перепрыгивая на соседнее здание вслед за девушкой. — Случайно забрёл на закрытую территорию.

— Ты не местный?

Эзра немного помолчал и, отведя взгляд в сторону, ответил:  
— Нет. Я из столицы.

Они продолжали идти. Парень посмотрел на спутницу и в очередной раз заметил с какой лёгкостью она преодолевает препятствия.

«Видимо раньше была кадетом» — подумал парень.

— Куда собираешься дальше? — спросила Саула, решив пока не лезть в прошлое парня.

— Пока не решил, — пожал плечами Эзра, но тут ему в голову пришла другая мысль. — А у тебя не найдётся работы?

Сула задумалась. Какое-то время она молчала, но вскоре ответила:  
— Я могу предложить тебе одно дело.

— Если что, то я могу быть механиком, ну или вторым пилотом. Так что за дело? — парень подумал, что сейчас, наверное, возьмётся за любую работу, лишь бы уйти подальше и не встречать «Спектров». Может ему повезет и он сможет найти жильё.

Они прошли достаточно далеко и решили спуститься на землю. Солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, и город погрузился во мрак. Улицы едва освещались фонарями.

— Я работаю на одного человека с чёрного рынка, — ответила Саула. — Доставляю ему товар. Можешь помогать мне, а я смогу делить кредиты. Остаться можешь с нами.

— С нами? — переспросил Эзра. — Есть кто-то ещё?

— Да, мой друг Догма и дроид. Они ждут меня на корабле.

Девушка свернула на широкую улицу. Остальной путь они шли молча. Проходя около низенького дома, Эзра заметил, что в переулке кто-то шёл. А ведь за весь наземный путь они не встретили ни одного жителя.

— Ты видела? — спросил Эзра.

— Да, — кивнула спутница. Видимо она ещё раньше заметила что-то странное. — За нами следят. И я даже догадываюсь кто.

Тут же за их спинами раздался мужской голос.

— Я уж думал, что ты не заметишь. Давно не виделись.

— Зиро, — прошипела девушка, оборачиваясь.

Эзра оглянулся и увидел троих человек. Мужчина-деваронец, человек и девушка-торрелианка.

— Давно не виделись, Крайз, — повторил человек. По возрасту он казался года на четыре старше Саулы и выше Эзры почти на полторы головы. Он был одет в чёрный костюм, на поясе висел бластер.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросила Саула и просунула руку во внутренний карман куртки.

— Всего лишь хотел напомнить о твоём долге Ночным Фуриям.

— Мне дали две недели, — возразила девушка.

Эзра подумал, что лучше ему сейчас вообще не высовываться и отступил слегка назад, опуская руку на меч. Не успел он нормально познакомится с человеком, как сразу узнал о его неприятностях, да и к тому же влип в них.

— Да, но Фурии решили, что долг следует вернуть побыстрей, — мужчина нахально улыбнулся.

Саула достала какое-то оружие из внутреннего кармана куртки. Эзра пристально посмотрел на предмет, он показался ему довольно странным и в то же время знакомым.

— Ты же знаешь, что у меня с собой нет денег.

Зиро ещё раз ухмыльнулся и достал бластер. То же самое сделали и его товарищи.

— И что, решил принести Фуриям мою голову? — Саула пристально посмотрела на противников.

— Ещё нет, но тебе стоит поторопиться. И не думаю, что твой дружок сможет защитить тебя сейчас, — из бластера Зиро вырвался заряд.

Но тут улицу осветили сразу два свечения: голубое и золотистое. Выстрел был отражён. Эзра, мгновением спустя нажавший на кнопку меча, с недоумением посмотрел на спутницу, которая тем временем смотрела на него. В руках она держала двухклинковый световой меч с золотым лезвием. Они встретились взглядами, но решили, что сейчас не лучшее время задавать вопросы.

Тем временем дружки Зиро в недоумении сделали ещё несколько выстрелов. Они заметно переменились в лицах: вместо нахальных ухмылок появился страх. Затем стали отходить назад. Их лидер пробормотал какие-то угрозы и, приказав своим отступать, спешно скрылся в темноте.

Ребята погасили мечи.

— Вот уж не ожидал такого развития событий, — сказал Эзра. — Так ты… джедай?

Саула посмотрела на эфес своего меча и, сложив его пополам, убрала во внутренний карман куртки.

— Я? — улыбнулась она. — Нет. Но училась когда-то. Ты видимо тоже не просто так это оружие получил.

— Я тоже учился… когда-то…

Эзра задумался. Сегодняшняя встреча с Саулой сбила все мысли в кучу.

— Ведь этот Зиро, он наёмник?

Саула оглянулась назад, где недавно скрылись неприятели.

— От части да, — подтвердила Саула. — Я когда-то работала на банду Ночных Фурий. Слышал о таких?

Эзра помотал головой из стороны в сторону.

— О них мало кто знает. Так вот Зиро один из них. Я тоже была с ними, но решила уйти. Они не простили мне этого, к тому же за мной висел весьма большой долг.

— Вот же я, конечно, не вовремя свалился тебе на голову, — Эзра почесал затылок.

— Это почему же? Ты сейчас сможешь помочь мне, а я временно обеспечу тебя жильём. Равноценный обмен.

— И то верно.

Саула свернула за угол и повела его к частной посадочной площадке. Она подняла рычаг на настенном пульте управления, и площадку прорезал свет.

Теперь Эзра смог увидеть корабль. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что «Спектры» нашли его. Перед ним стоял корабль до боли похожий на «Призрак». Отличие было лишь в том, что на обшивке отсутствовали рисунки Сабин, а турели украшали модифицированные пушки, раскраска корпуса была иной, да и шасси казались другими.

— Глазам не верю, — ахнул Бриджер. — Это ведь VCX-100?

— Да, а что такое? — спросила Саула подходя к кораблю.

— Да так, — пожал плечами Эзра, всматриваясь в корабль и ищя различия с «Призраком».

— Я называю свой корабль «Мантикóра», — произнесла Саула и присмотрелась ближе. — Вот ведь негодяи, — неожиданно прошипела она.

— Что случилось? — спросил Эзра, подходя к девушке. Теперь он и сам увидел причину её гнева. Они не сразу заметили, что на правом борте, на обшивке красовался странный знак ящера, кусающего себя за хвост, нарисованный красной краской.

— Ну честное слово, как дети малые, — воскликнула хозяйка судна. — И здесь добрались до меня.

— Ты об этом символе?

— Да, — Саула подошла к трапу и, активировав панель, опустила его. — Я скрыла корабль в ангаре, стараясь скрыться от них. Но, видимо, они умнее, чем я думала. Иди внутрь, а я оценю масштаб повреждений.

Девушка проводила парня взглядом. Почему-то сразу появилось чувство, что она что-то забыла ему сказать.

Ну, а итог ущерба был не особо большой: потрепанная обшивка, рисунок ящера во весь борт и ещё мелкие повреждения в области носовой турели. Послав несколько проклятий тем, кто устроил этот беспорядок, Саула закрыла ангар и погасила свет, а потом поднялась по трапу с мыслью: «Потом устраню это безобразие».

Эзру же долго искать не пришлось. Он обнаружился сразу, у лестницы в кабину пилота, вжавшись в стенку. Напротив него стоял огромный чёрный ворнскр, демонстративно ощерившись и демонстрируя превосходные зубы, сопровождал усиливающимся рыком каждый вздох парня.

— Догма, фу! — прикрикнула Крайз.

Ворнскр с подозрением посмотрел сначала на хозяйку, затем опять на парня и отошёл, а Эзра смог вздохнуть с облегчением.

— Могла бы и предупредить о _таких_ друзьях.

— Прости, Дейв, я как-то забыла, — улыбнулась Саула. — Это Догма, мой ворнскр. Я подобрала его на Миркре и вырастила.

Девушка потрепала зверя по холке. Сидя, он достигал в высоту почти до плеча хозяйки.

— Что ж, думаю, нам стоит подняться в кабину пилота, — пригласила Саула. Они поднялись наверх. Там их встретил радостным пиликаньем серый дроид модели R-4. Саула сказала, что его зовут Тирлач.

Они расположились в креслах. Кабина заметно отличалась от «Призрака»: кресел было всего три. Два располагались спереди, а третье сзади по центру. Эзра не переставал разглядывать обстановку. Всё казалось до боли знакомым, но в то же время настолько чужим.

— Так значит ты просто путешествуешь по планете? — спросила Саула.

— Да, — просто ответил Эзра. В мыслях всплыла картина их недавнего столкновения Зиро. Парень решил перевести тему. — Знаешь, я хотел спросить тебя о том, что случилось в переулке. Ты ответила, что ты не джедай, но ведь и не ситх, верно?

Саула повернулась к нему в кресле и достала свой меч. Он был похож на два эфеса, сложенных пополам, а при необходимости складывался в один.

— Ты верно заметил, — ответила девушка. — Я не являюсь ни джедаем, ни ситхом. Я, можно сказать, что-то среднее.

— Послушай. А ведь Крайз — это мандалорский клан, верно?

— Верно, — кивнула Саула. — Мои родители были мандалорцами, но я рано потеряла их. Я выросла на Лотале вместе с братом отца. Дядя когда-то был стражем храма джедаев, но после Приказа 66 он был вынужден бежать. Во время чистки получил ранение и ослеп. Я росла с ним тут, на Лотале, а он обучал меня азам Силы.

— Значит, это его меч? — спросил Эзра.

— Он отдал мне его перед тем, как его забрали штурмовики.

Эзра задумался. Судьба Саулы была отчасти схожа с судьбой самого парня. Он замолк, всматриваясь в панель управления.

— Значит, решил подыскать себе работу? — решила спросить Саула. Она принялась проверять что-то на панели.

Эзра тупо смотрел перед собой и думал.

— Да, нужно заработать на снаряжение. И может появится возможность улететь отсюда.

— Тогда можешь задержаться у меня. Мой наниматель достаточно щедро платит за доставленный груз. Возможно завтра получим новое задание, — Саула погасила панель управления. — А сейчас иди и выспись. Бери любую каюту справа, — Саула, всё ещё смотря на панель, махнула рукой себе за спину, где находилась дверь.

Эзра поднялся с кресла второго пилота и вошёл в коридор.

Несмотря на схожесть «Призрака» с «Мантикорой», внутренний интерьер кораблей сильно отличался. Парень выбрал вторую каюту справа. Он и сам не понял почему.

Входя, он ожидал почуять знакомый запах, но этого не произошло. Внутри было тускло, чисто, и запах был такой же, как везде. Позади себя Эзра услышал шаги и частое дыхание. Его руки коснулся нос ворнскра. Догма протиснулся под рукой парня и осмотрел комнату. Потом посмотрел на Эзру, будто понимая о чём тот думает.

Бриджер подошёл к койкам, бросил сумку на нижнюю полку и забрался наверх. Догма что-то будто проворчал и вышел из каюты. Дверь за ним закрылась. Помещение погрузилось во мрак.

Сон никак не шёл. Возможно во всём была виновата чужая обстановка, а может и мысли о прошедшем дне. Почему-то перед глазами встала картина того дня, когда Эзра впервые пришёл на корабль «Спектров».

Парень не знал сколько он так пролежал, может час, а может и три. Но глаза его медленно закрылись и он уснул.

***

_Тем временем на «Призраке»_

«Призрак» стоял в поле, среди скал. Внутри царила тишина. Все занимались своими делами: Зеб и Сабин тренировались снаружи, Кэнан ушёл к себе в каюту. Гера пыталась прикрепить антенну Чоппера, повреждённую на миссии, на место.  
Но никто не замечал одного: что «Спектра-6» нигде нет…

Его отсутствие первой заметила Гера примерно два часа спустя. Она поинтересовалась о местонахождении парня у Сабин.

— Я не видела его с тех пор, как мы вернулись с миссии, — ответила мандалорка, остановившись у двери в свою каюту. Напротив неё стоял Зеб. На немой вопрос тви’леки он лишь пожал плечами.

Гера вздохнула и сняла с пояса комлинк. Она попыталась связаться с Бриджером, но ответа так и не дождалась.

В коридор вышел Кэнан.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, удивившись внеплановому собранию.

— Эзры нигде нет, — ответила ему Гера, повторно вызвав парня по комлинку. Ответа вновь не было.

— Возможно он вновь решил побыть один, — предположил Джаррус.

Хотя у всех всё-таки в душе появились сомнения. Ведь все они знали о последней ссоре джедаев.

Ещё два часа спустя экипаж начал по-настоящему волноваться. День близился к вечеру. На небо уже выползли две бледные луны.

Гера не выпускала из рук комлинк. Сабин пыталась отследить сигнал передатчика. Кэнан скрылся в каюте. На «Призраке» царила необычайная тишина.

***

Эзра проснулся и не сразу сообразил где находится: он же, вроде, ушёл от команды, а перед глазами вновь предстал знакомый потолок каюты. Только спустя пару секунд он вспомнил.

Спрыгнув с койки, он направился к выходу. В коридоре было темно. В кабине пилота пусто.

Эзра вышел наружу и осмотрелся. Перед ним проехался серый Тирлач, держа в руках гаечный ключ. Саму девушку он нашёл на крыше корабля. Она что-то чинила у основания носовой турели. Парень окликнул её.

Крайз обернулась и, поднявшись на ноги, спрыгнула вниз.

— Могла бы сказать, что будешь чинить При… «Мантикору», — сказал Эзра.

— Не хотела тебя будить, — произнесла Саула. Она сняла с головы бандану которой работала, и её каштановые волосы всколыхнулись. — Просто со мной связался наниматель и дал наводку для миссии, я хотела подготовить корабль.

Девушка отдала дроиду какой-то инструмент и направилась внутрь корабля.

— Сейчас для тебя появился отличный шанс заработать, — Саула открыла один из шкафчиков в багажном отсеке и что-то достала оттуда. — Вот, держи, тебе пригодится, — она вложила Эзре в руки три детонатора и небольшой комлинк.

Парень посмотрел на предметы и мысленно прикинул масштабы миссии. Затем убрал взрывчатку, а передатчик повесил на пояс.

— Отправляемся через полчаса на шаттле, — предупредила девушка.

Эзра вспомнил о том, что на таком корабле должен находится шаттл, подобный «Миражу» на «Призраке».

Вскоре он собрал необходимые вещи в сумку и повесил меч на пояс.

В отличие от корабля шаттл оказался в точности похожим на «Мираж». Только Саула намеренно модифицировала его носовые пушки. Она называла его «Химерой».

— Готов? — спросила она, когда оба поднялись на борт «Химеры».

Эзра кивнул и сел на одно из пассажирских сидений, расположенных по бокам. По общей связи передатчика застрекотал Тирлач, который находился снаружи, в отведённом для дроидов отсеке. Догма остался на «Мантикоре».

Шаттл отстыковался и медленно вылетел с посадочной площадки. Эзра увидел в иллюминаторе желтоватые облака.

Навигатор держал курс к югу, они летели в соседний городок.

— А что за задание? — спросил Эзра, проверяя содержимое сумки.

Саула, не оборачиваясь, ответила:  
— Имперский конвой осуществляет переправку провизии для имперских солдат на окраине города Катал. Охраны будет не так много: штурмовики и пара шагоходов типа AT-DP. Нужно умыкнуть у них из-под носа пару контейнеров.

— С каких это пор провизию стали воровать у имперцев? И почему они груз не могут переправить шаттлом?

— Я не задаю вопросов нанимателю. Зато за это он щедро платит, — бросила девушка. — Но говорят, что там просто происходит передача груза, дальше его везут в космопорт, а оттуда в Имперский Комплекс.

Эзра замолчал. Двигатели «Химеры» гудели и успокаивающе действовали на мысли. Парень с чего-то решил немного помедитировать. Около получаса он сидел с закрытыми глазами и пытался не слушать свои мысли.

Но он прервал своё занятие, когда шаттл начал снижаться. Парень поднялся и подошёл к креслу Саулы. Перед его глазами предстал уже знакомый городок.

Саула решила оставить шаттл подальше от планируемого места действий. До туда они добрались пешком, оставив Тирлача следить за «Химерой». Девушке были известны координаты передвижения конвоя. Они затаились на крыше крайнего от поля здания и решили немного понаблюдать. Как Саула и говорила, там оказалось четыре шагохода отряд штурмовиков во главе с несколькими офицерами и три грвицикла, на них по пять контейнеров.

— Я предлагаю, — сказала Крайз, смотря в микробинокль, — разделиться и напасть на конвой с двух сторон. Ты заминируешь ноги шагоходов, а я уведу жителей. Когда сдетонирует взрывчатка, начнётся суета. Повалим как можно больше штурмовиков и возьмём два гравицикла.

Эзра всмотрелся вперёд. Он не сомневался в успехе миссии, ведь они со «Спектрами» бывали на миссиях и посложней.

Крайз приказала идти. Эзра медленно, но уверенно направился вдоль стен зданий к ногам первых шагоходов. Штурмовики стояли к нему спиной. Обернувшись, он заметил Саулу. Девушка пыталась предупредить жителей о готовящейся диверсии. Парень вновь посмотрел на свою цель и вновь стал медленно продвигаться вперёд.

От первого AT-DP его отделяло около десяти метров. Он преодолел это расстояние и медленно прикрепил один детонатор. Его индикаторы активировались. Штурмовик, услышав небольшой шорох, обернулся, но Эзра успел перебежать.

До второго шагохода он добрался быстрее. Но ему немного не повезло: охранник, стоявший на стрёме, находился слишком близко к транспорту. Он уже собирался оглушить штурмовика, но передумал. Появилась новая мысль: он решил применить свои джедайские способности. Небольшой прибор, медленно покачиваясь, поплыл по воздуху мимо охранника и с лёгким шорохом примагнитился к ноге шагохода.

Третий транспорт находился чуть дальше, и Эзре потребовалось больше времени, чтобы заминировать его.

— Я готов, — сказал он в комлинк, отходя от конвоя на безопасное расстояние.

— Принято, — послышался ответ. — Можем начинать.

Эзра досчитал до пяти и нажал кнопку детонатора. Спустя мгновение раздалась серия взрывов. Три шагохода содрогнулись и стали заваливаться на землю. Небо озарилось вспышкой пламени. Уцелевшие штурмовики всполошились, офицеры стали отрывисто отдавать приказы. Когда пилоты уже заводили двигатели спидеров, Эзра увидел, что Саула открыла огонь по патрульным.

Парень последовал её примеру. Выхватив меч, он прицелился. Два выстрела и двое гвардейцев пали оглушёнными. Один из пилотов попытался выстрелить в Саулу, которая приближалась к байкам. Но Эзра оказался быстрее.

Саула бросила на него короткий взгляд и запрыгнула за штурвал одного из спидеров.

— Поторопись, — крикнула она.

Их разделяло около пятнадцати метров. Эзра быстро преодолел это расстояние и оттолкнул пилота Силой. Запрыгнув за штурвал, он надавил на газ.

Тут, наконец, очнулся уцелевший четвертый АТ-DP. Он сделал два шага назад и прицелился по мятежникам.

Два спидера вырвались из тисков штурмовиков и, уворачиваясь от выстрелов, понеслись прочь. Саула, чтобы защититься, активировала меч и пыталась отражать выстрелы.

Развив максимальную скорость, они достаточно быстро оторвались от погони и ещё минут через десять добрались до «Химеры».

Контейнеры были погружены на борт, и Крайз подняла шаттл в воздух. Спидеры так и остались в одиночестве покачиваться из стороны в сторону.

— Быстро справились, — сказала девушка, ставя транспорт на автопилот.

Их миссия была достаточно лёгкой, и они необычайно быстро справились с поставленной задачей.

— Да, но я не думал, что они будут так рьяно защищать этот груз, — Эзра сидел на одном из контейнеров, которые загораживали почти весь проход, и держался за правое запястье. На тыльной стороне кисти виднелся ожог.

— Что-то серьёзное? — Саула заметила рану на руке парня.

— Просто ожог, — ответил он. — Зацепили, когда мы уже были на спидерах.

Девушка осмотрела руку и что-то достала из шкафчика под панелью управления. Судя по всему, там находилась аптечка.

— Это бинт, — пояснила она, разорвав серую упаковку. — И немного бакты.

Вскоре вся кисть и область выше запястья были аккуратно замотаны тонким слоем светло-серого бинта.

— Спасибо, — сказал Эзра. Он почему-то вспомнил, как Сабин когда-то так же бинтовала ему растянутое на тренировке запястье. Но вскоре прогнал эти мысли прочь.

Саула тем временем подошла к одному из ящиков и открыла его. Почти до самого верха он был наполнен пакетиками пайка и пищевыми палочками.

— Не густо, — прокомментировала она и открыла второй ящик. Он отличался от предыдущего немного тёмной расцветкой.

— Ничего себе, — ахнул Бриджер увидев, что во втором ящике находились вовсе не пайки, а бластеры. — Е-11.

— Не думала, что Империя станет так открыто переправлять оружие, — произнесла Саула, взяв в руки бластер. — Вероятно, наниматель не знал о них.

Эзра предложил ей продать эти контейнеры вместе с провизией. Девушка согласилась.

Как только она закрыла ящики, на панели управления ожили датчики автопилота объявил о том, что они приближаются к месту назначения. Вскоре «Химера» медленно приземлилась на небольшой поляне среди гряды скал.

Крайз подошла к одному из ящиков и включила на нём антиграв.

— А кто твой наниматель? — решил спросить Бриджер, готовя свой контейнер.

Саула, уже подходя к выходу, бросила через плечо:  
— Визаго.

Эзра внезапно замер. Нет, ему нельзя попадаться на глаза торговцу! Он может выдать его «Спектрам», и тогда Бриджер придётся уйти и от Саулы.

Парень накинул на голову капюшон кофты и, включив антиграв на контейнере, поспешил наружу.

Поляна, где они приземлились, была окружена грядой округлых скал. Там находился лэнд-спидер, нагруженный контейнерами; вокруг наставлено множество разных ящиков, и ходили высокие потрёпанные дроиды. Сам торговец находился тут же и, видимо, уже ждал их.

— Саула, — произнёс он. (Эзра ещё больше натянул капюшон на глаза). — Рад тебя видеть… живой.

Девушка подвезла контейнер к ногам Визаго:  
— Вот груз, как договаривались.

Торговец открыл крышку проверил содержимое.

— Отлично, — сказал он, пристально наблюдая, как Эзра подвёз к ним четвёртый ящик и, быстро развернувшись, ушёл назад. — Но договор был на пять контейнеров. Где последний?

— Нам с командой, знаешь ли, тоже питаться надо, — Саула кивнула на парня.

— Я и заметил, что ты нашла себе помощника, — Визаго скрестил руки на груди.

— Можешь вычесть стоимость ящика из платы, — равнодушно бросила Крайз. — Но перед этим я хочу предложить тебе другой товар.

Она сделала небольшой жест рукой, и Эзра, склонив голову, подвёз контейнер к торговцу. Тот с недоверием посмотрел на ящик и медленно снял крышку.

— Е-11. Где ты их нашла?

— Там же где и провизию. У тебя не очень точная наводка. Если будешь брать, то мы вынесем остальные ящики.

Уже заранее зная ответ, Саула направилась к шаттлу, Эзра тоже направился следом. Но его окликнули.

— Эй, парень, постой! — крикнул Визаго. — Можешь не скрываться… Эзра Бриджер.


	2. Chapter 2

Эзра застыл на месте. Саула тоже на мгновение остановилась у входа в шаттл, но затем зашла внутрь.

Парень обернулся. Капюшон слетел с головы.

— Ты хоть вкурсе, что твоя команда тебя разыскивает? — спросил деваронец.

Эзра мысленно выругался. Его опасения сбылись.

— Я рад за них, — рыкнул он и направился за очередным контейнером.

«Они меня разыскивают. Просто чудесно.» — саркастически подумал парень. Нельзя, чтобы Цикатро выдал его. По крайней мере сейчас.

— Они подняли на уши всех, — продолжил торговец, — пытаясь найти тебя.

Эзра подвёз контейнер к деваронцу.

— Ты можешь не говорить им, что видел меня? — негромко попросил он, оглянувшись. Саула перенесла следующий ящик к остальным и молча удалилась назад.

— Я не хочу иметь с ними ничего общего, — добавил синеволосый. — Или скажи им хотя бы, чтоб не искали меня.

Визаго как-то странно посмотрел на парня и через какое-то время молча кивнул.

Тем временем Саула закончила разгрузку. Торговец заплатил им за провиант и оружие. Парочка молча вернулась на «Химеру», и вскоре шаттл взлетел, оставив торговца одного.

***

_Тем временем на «Призраке»_

Корабль держал курс на окраину небольшого лотальского городка.

Гера сидела в кресле пилота, рядом с ней сидел Кейнан. Где-то в грузовом отсеке находились остальные.

— Ты сообщил Визаго, что мы уже летим? — спросила Синдулла, выключая автопилот.

— Да, — кивнул Джаррус. В отличие от пилота, его взгляд был устремлён куда-то вдаль. Им оставалось всего пара километров до места посадки. Мужчине даже показалось, как оттуда взлетел небольшой шаттл.

Вскоре «Призрак» медленно приземлился на поляне, где они обычно встречались с Визаго. Торговец был там.

Гера с Кейнаном спустились в грузовой отсек, где их уже ждали Зеб и Сабин. Все вместе они вышли наружу, когда трап опустился.

Цикатро стоял среди девяти контейнеров и что-то сверял в инфопланшете.

— Привет, Визаго, — произнесла Гера.

— Быстро же вы, — вместо приветствия буркнул торговец, переводя внимание на прибывших. — Вот ваши контейнеры, — он указал на группу из четырёх ящиков.

— Мы договаривались на пять, — Кейнан скрестил руки на груди.

— Скажем так, у поставщика возникли некоторые проблемы, — Визаго что-то приказал одному из своих дроидов, ненадолго отвернувшись.

Гера, Зеб и Сабин молча взяли по ящику и понесли их на борт корабля.

Кейнан отдал торговцу кредиты, предварительно отсчитав нужную сумму.

— А что насчёт Эзры? — с небольшой надеждой спросил джедай. — Есть какие-то новости?

Визаго бросил на него короткий и странный взгляд. Какое-то время он молчал. Кейнан занервничал. Наконец торговец нехотя ответил, бросая инфопланшет на контейнеры:  
— Я его видел.

— Он здесь, на Лотале?

— Послушай, Джаррус, — снисходительным тоном сказал деваронец, подходя к джедаю, — с ним всё впорядке. Я не знаю, что там между вами произошло… но парень не хочет вас больше видеть. И попросил прекратить его поиски.

Больше ничего не сказав, он взял контейнер и ушёл. Кейнан стоял и какое-то время смотрел в землю. Гера подошла к товарищу и положила руку ему на плечо. Она всё слышала, понял Джаррус.

Мужчина что-то сокрушённо пробормотал. Тви’лека ободряюще похлопала его по плечу.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — тихо сказала она и пошла на корабль. Кейнану не оставалось ничего, кроме как последовать за ней.

***

«Химера» была на полпути к ангару, где был оставлена «Мантикора».

Саула сидела за штурвалом, Эзра на одном оставшемся контейнере позади неё. Оба молчали. Эзра думал о том, что скажет девушке.

Вскоре она повернулась в кресле и, скрестив руки на груди, молча уставилась на парня. Её лицо не выражало ничего.

Парень посмотрел в её золотисто-карие глаза.

— Что? — непонимающе спросил он.

— Я жду объяснений, — ответила Крайз.

Эзра не знал с чего начать, поэтому молча уставился в пол.

— Почему ты сразу не сказал мне своё настоящее имя? — девушка решила помочь ему начать рассказ.

Эзра вздохнул. И медленно начал:  
— Моё настоящее имя Эзра Бриджер. Я раньше выл в составе повстанческой ячейки «Призрак». Но после ссоры с мастером ушёл от них. Встретил тебя… Я больше не хочу иметь с ними ничего общего.

Саула молча выслушала его рассказ и через какое-то время сказала:  
— Когда я тебя встретила, то ты показался мне знакомым.

Эзра вопросительно посмотрел на неё.

— Ты же лотальский повстанец. Я не знала, где видела тебя, но Визаго подсказал ответ. Я слышала о вас по ГолоНету. Вас все тут знают.

Парень вздохнул.

— Неужели ваши ссоры были настолько серьёзными, что нельзя было их решить, поговорив по душам?

— Мы пытались. Но эти разговоры тоже ни к чему хорошему не привели. Возможно, где-то я и был не прав, но и Кейнан вовсе не белый и пушистый.

— Ты же сам понимаешь, что у тебя не получится убегать от друзей постоянно. Неважно сколько пройдёт времени, но ваши судьбы всё равно пересекутся.

Эзра закрыл глаза, подавляя очередной вздох.

— Возможно, — тихо сказал он. — Но сейчас я не хочу их видеть.

Он вновь уставился в пол. Саула вернулась к панели управления.

«Химера» вернулась в ангар, где стояла «Мантикора».

Когда они спустились на борт корабля, в кают-компанию, к ним подошёл Догма. Ростом он выходил почти с Эзру, его дыхание всколыхнуло синюю шевелюру парня, когда он приблизился к нему. Парень провёл рукой по плечу зверя. У него была короткая и грубая шерсть, больше напоминавшая щетину.

Саула тем временем спустила с «Химеры» оставшийся контейнер с провизией и убрала его в кладовку.

— Каким будет следующее задание? — спросил Эзра.

— А кто ж его знает, — пожала плечами Крайз. — Визаго обычно высылает наводку.

Эзра кивнул и сел на диванчик в центре каюты. Да, интерьер кают-компании сильно отличался от «Призрака». Вдоль стен находились ящики, шкафчики и различные инструменты. Голостол находился в центре, а диванчики с двух сторон от него.

Саула ушла в свою каюту. Догма остался сидеть у ног парня.

В голову Бриджер полезли разные мысли. Раньше, когда он был со «Спектрами», у него не было времени сидеть без дела: миссии, тренировки, дурачество с Зебом и погони за Чоппером с угрозами разобрать последнего.

Тут к ним подъехал Тирлач. Эзра отвлёкся от своих мыслей, посмотрел на дроида и только сейчас заметил на его сером корпусе светло-серые узоры. «Да, по сравнению с Чоппом, Тирлач выглядит совершенно новым.»

Решив хоть как-то отогнать ненужные мысли, Эзра решил выйти на улицу. Почему-то появилась мысль немного потренироваться со световым мечом.

Активировав клинок, он медленно стал повторять те движения, которым когда-то научил его Кейнан.

Увлёкшись занятием, он не сразу заметил, как к нему подошла Саула.

— У тебя, хорошая техника, — заметила она и достала собственный меч. — Не хочешь сразиться?

Сказав это, она одним движением соединила золотистые эфесы и активировала один клинок. Эзра кивнул и без предупреждения сделал первый выпад.

Саула ловко отвела удар в сторону и сразу же нанесла свой снизу, сделав быстрый оборот вокруг себя.

Между ними разыгрался бой. Оба оппонента передвигались быстро, из одного движения плавно вытекало другое. Клинки мерцали, когда соприкасались друг с другом. Ангар наполнился звуками лазера.

На них вышел посмотреть Догма. Он сел на трапе и стал пристально всматриваться в движения дуэлянтов.

— Ты хорошо сражаешься, — произнесла Крайз, ставя блок.

— Учился у лучших, — произнёс Эзра.

Он нанёс девушке ещё удар, но та с лёгкостью его оттолкнула.

Бриджер остановился и погасил меч, переводя дыхание. Саула тоже сложила эфесы. Они сели на опущенный трап рядом с Догмой.

— Ты ведь на меня не сердишься? — спросил Бриджер, взглянув на подругу.

— За что? — спросила та.

— Ну, что соврал тогда.

— Я не умею сердиться, — ответила девушка. — И не могу долго держать зла.

Эзра отвел взгляд в сторону. Ему показалось, что этими словами она упрекает его.

Тем не менее девушка продолжила:  
— Я уже получила задание. Но только не от Визаго.

— А от кого? — поинтересовался Бриджер.

— Сопротивление.

— А мне-то казалось, что ты независимый поставщик.

— От части так и есть. Если с Визаго мы ведём что-то вроде сотрудничества, то Сопротивление нанимает меня время от времени.

— И что за задание?

Саула ответила на этот вопрос не сразу.

— Разведка с проникновением на территорию имперской станции на спутнике Айбары.

Он хотел ещё что-то спросить, но его прервал гулкий звук взрыва.

— Что это было? — спросила Саула, вскочив на ноги.

Раздался ещё один взрыв. Догма зарычал, смотря в сторону источника звука.

— Это недалеко от нас, — произнёс Эзра, тоже поднявшись на ноги.

— И я, кажется, знаю, что именно, — девушка направилась на борт корабля. — Пошли, может там понадобится помощь.

Эзра и Догма побежал следом. Саула поднялась на борт «Химеры» и, дождавшись парня с ворнскром, завела двигатели. Шаттл медленно вылетел из ангара.

В нескольких километрах от них в небо поднимался столб чёрного дыма. Саула задала компьютеру вектор полета и стала изучать показания сканеров.

— Я так и знала, — сказала она. — Это местный центр связи.

Эзра посмотрел вдаль. На месте небольшого по высоте, но достаточно массивного по длине здания теперь возвышалась груда каменных обломков.

— Наверняка Фурии постарались, — добавила девушка.

Бриджер осмотрел местность и заметил, что поблизости не было имперских служб спасения. Даже уцелевшие жители спешили покинуть местность.

«Химера» приземлилась недалеко от здания.

— Скоро сюда придёт имперское подкрепление. Они наверняка займутся поиском виновных, — произнёс Эзра, выходя из шаттла.

— У нас максимум десять минут, — попыталась успокоить его Саула. — Отсюда до имперского поста пятнадцать минут на гравициклах.

Она направилась к обрушенной стене. Обломки кремнепласта были отброшены взрывом на несколько метров. Стены соседних зданий чернели от сажи.

Парочка нашла место, где по их предположению должен был находится вход в один из корпусов.

Эта часть была лишь частично задета взрывом. Потолок и большая часть стен обрушились. Местная аппаратура была покорёжена или раздроблена.

Саула подошла к дальней стене. Там находился один более-менее уцелевший терминал. Она попыталась включить его. Экран монитора, испещренный помехами, заморгал.

— Да, — сделала заключение она, — Это Ночные Фурии. Они вытащили блок памяти терминала.

Эзра бросил на компьютер короткий взгляд и продолжил осматривать помещение. Ворнскр присоединился к нему и, опустив нос к земле, стал обнюхивать пол. Повсюду, под завалами, виднелись тела штурмовиков и офицеров.

Эзра ещё раз посмотрел на девушку. Она что-то колдовала над компьютером.

Тут раздался вой. Это Догма остановился среди плит, сваленных друг на друга в хаотичном порядке.

— Что это с ним? — спросил Эзра. Он ещё не видел зверя в таком состоянии.

— Он что-то нашёл, — Саула оставила терминал и направилась к зверю.

Когда они приблизить, то заметили причину воя. Под обломком потолка лежал офицер связист. Его частично придавило камнем.

Крайз склонилась над ним:  
— Он ещё живой.

Она попыталась поднять обломок. Но он был слишком тяжёлым.

— Помоги вытащить его.

Эзра непонимающе посмотрел на подругу.

— Ты действительно хочешь помочь этому имперцу?

Саула посмотрела на Бриджера.

— Тебя разве не учили, что с врагом нужно обращаться честно? — с лёгкой укоризной произнесла она и добавила:  
— К тому же он может нам пригодиться.

— Не думаю, что из него выйдет хороший заложник, — с сомнением сказал Эзра.

— Согласна, заложник не выйдет, — кивнула девушка. — Но вот его знания нам помогут.

Она ещё раз попыталась руками обломок этой каменной глыбы. Эзра помог девушке.

Вместе они высвободить тело имперца из-под обломков. На вид ему было не больше двадцати. Форма на нём была местами порвана и обильно покрыта пылью. На лице и руках были многочисленные ссадины. На голове виднелась рана, и правая рука, кажется, была сломана.

Крайз заметила, что для своего ранга он слишком молод.

Они подхватили его под руки и направились к выходу. Время поджимало. Вот-вот прибудут имперцы.

На улице не было ни одного жителя. И это играло им на руку: нет свидетелей — нет проблем.

Когда они добрались до шаттла, позади уже раздавались гул спидеров и приглушённые крики штурмовиков.

Саула прыгнула за штурвал, а Эзра уложил имперца спиной к стене. Тот ещё находился без сознания.

— Я вызову Тирлача, — сказала Саула. — Встретимся с «Мантикорой» в воздухе.

Эзра согласился с ней. Обычно после таких инцидентов Империя тщательно обыскивает и допрашивает местных. А им как-то не очень хочется вести беседы со штурмовиками или дроидами-дознавателями.

Шаттл набрал высоту и направился к месту встречи. За полёт Саула попыталась осмотреть имперца, но без медицинской аппаратуры не смогла обнаружить ничего кроме раны на голове, чуть выше левого виска, и подозрения на перелом правого плеча.

— Удивительно, что он вообще выжил при взрыве, — девушка вернулась за штурвал. — Фурии никогда не оставляли выживших.

И вправду можно было сказать, что мужчине повезло. При обрушении здания путём взрыва он отделался лишь двумя серьёзными, но не смертельными травмами.

«Химера» состыковалась с «Мантикорой» в небе над полями. Саула велела Тирлачу залететь в облака, а сама помогла Эзре с имперцем.

Они отнесли его в свободную каюту, и Крайз принялась колдовать над пострадавшим.

Эзра встал около двери и молча наблюдал за ней. Догма, спустившийся с шаттла вслед за ними, сел у его ног и будто что-то ворчал. Парень заметил, что всю дорогу ворнскр не спускал с имперца глаз и тихо, едва слышно, рычал.

Вскоре Саула отошла от койки, держа в руках небольшой рентген-планшет.

— Как я и думала: перелом плеча и травма головы, — сказала она. — Догма, неси медикаменты.

Эзра взглянул на ворнскра. Чёрный великан поднялся и вышел в коридор. Парень поразился умениям зверя, когда тот вернулся назад, держа в пасти средних размеров серый ящик с красным знаком.

— Умная зверюга, — парень потрепал гиганта по голове. Тот издал странный гортанный звук, похожий на бурчание.

Саула вернулась к лечению.

Бриджер подумал о том, как поведёт себя мужчина, когда очнётся. Вряд ли он скажет повстанцам «спасибо» за спасение.

Гера никогда не брала пленных на борт корабля, когда Эзра был на «Призраке». Обычно Кейнан получал от них информацию сразу при встрече, с мечом у горла.

— Я никогда не брала пленных, — тихо сказала Саула, будто прочитав мысли парня. — Хлопот от них много, да и не нужны они мне были.

Девушка протянула парню бластер. Тот не сразу понял, что от него требуется. Но потом дошло, что это бластер имперца. Взяв оружие он закрепил его за спиной.

Девушка тем временем закончила заниматься рукой мужчины и переключилась на голову, предварительно приведя её в порядок.

Эзра присмотрелся к нему. Русые волосы были растрёпаны, на лице ссадины и маленькие порезы. Саула сняла с него изрядно потрёпанный серый китель. Он остался в чёрной кофте к рукавом на три четверти.

Когда с головой было закончено, девушка отошла.

Теперь на всём плече офицера-связиста красовалась тонкая гипсовая повязка. На голове бакта-повязка.

— Ты хороший медик, — произнёс Эзра, переведя взгляд на свою руку, на которой до сих пор находился бинт.

— Я много чему научилась у своего дяди, — ответила Крайз. Она вынула из ящика шприц и что-то вколола имперцу. — Это вернёт его в сознание, — пояснила она.

Эзра насторожился. Даже Догма слегка приподнялся и зарычал.

Мужчина зашевелился и что-то промямлил. Сознание медленно возвращалось к нему. Затем он медленно разлепил глаза. Через минуту он, наконец, смог сфокусировать взгляд.

— Г… где я? — едва слышно прохрипел он и тут же зашёлся приступом кашля.

— На корабле повстанцев, — прямо ответила ему Саула.

Мужчина слегка приподнялся и осмотрелся. Скорей всего до него не дошёл смысл сказанных слов.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

Эзра заметил, что Саула держит руку возле бластера, несмотря на то, что имперец безоружен.

До него наконец дошёл смысл слов и он снова прохрипел:  
— Как пленник… зачем… (снова кашель) зачем вам спасать меня?

Саула заметила, что ворнскр позади неё ощетинился и утробно зарычал. Она жестом приказала ему успокоиться.

— А ты как думаешь? — задала она риторический вопрос, голос её был спокоен, но сквозил холодом. — Я намереваюсь выведать у тебя нужную нам информацию.

— Я не уверен, что у тебя это получится, — голос мужчины стал чуточку сильнее.

— Я так не думаю. Тебе некуда деваться, а я знаю вполне хороший способ заставить тебя говорить.

Эзра поразился словам подруги. Неужели она собралась выпытать у него информацию?

Кажется имперец пропустил слова девушки мимо ушей. Приложил ладонь здоровой руки к повязке на лбу. Лицо исказила гримаса боли.

— Советую тебе сотрудничать с нами, — сказала Крайз. — Сейчас ты ослаблен, но вскоре подействуют препараты. — Потом повернулась к ворнскру, который сидел за её спиной. — Следи за ним.

Имперец закрыл глаза и, кажется, погрузился в дрёму. Сейчас ему было важнее набраться сил, а не думать о том, куда он попал.

Девушка вышла из каюты. Эзра бросил короткий взгляд на Догму. Зверь улёгся у входа и, положив голову на лапы, стал наблюдать за койкой.

Саулу Эзра нашёл в кабине пилота. Она сидела у штурвала и что-то читала в датападе.

— Ты думаешь, его знания помогут нам с миссией? — спросил парень, садясь в кресло напротив.

— Вполне, — ответила девушка и протянула Бриджеру датапад.

— Что это? — спросил он, взяв устройство.

— Я поверила его шифрогильзу, — ответила Крайз. Эзра увидел на экране страничку с личной информацией. Там находилось фото имперца и текст с биографией. — Его зовут Хип Джад. Родился девятнадцать лет назад на Лотале. Он работал на станции связи, собственно, где мы нашли его. Если верить данным — хороший техник, отлично разбирается в различных приборах и средствах связи.

— Слайсер? — спросил Эзра.

— Возможно, — пожала плечами девушка.

Эзра прочитал информационную сводку и вернул прибор хозяйке. Если Хип и вправду слайсер, то его знания помогут им выполнить миссию, данную Сопротивлением.

Только заставить его помочь повстанцам?

***

Прошёл день. «Мантикора» приземлилась среди скал за несколько тысяч километров от ближайшего города.

Эзра большую часть времени тренировался снаружи, Саула искала информацию, которая смогла бы им помочь в предстоящей миссии. Имперец Хип постепенно приходил в себя и уже не испытывал дискомфорта от головных болей.

Саула часто осведомлялась о его состоянии у Тирлача. Мужчина, кажется, погрузился в себя и постоянно сидел, закрыв глаза и не обращая внимание на происходящее вокруг.

Вечером того же дня Саула зашла в каюту, где находился Хип. Свет внутри был приглушённый. Сам он сидел на койке и смотрел перед собой, правая рука была на перевязи, на голове повязка с бактой. Девушка положила на столик рядом упаковку сухого пайка и бутылку воды.

— Как себя чувствуешь?

Хип оторвал взгляд голубых глаз от стены и взглянул на девушку.

— Лучше чем несколько часов назад, — сухо произнёс он. В его голосе всё ещё слышались хрипы.

Догма, который почти постоянно находился у двери в каюту, заёрзал на месте. Мужчина бросил на него короткий взгляд.

Саула хотела спросить что-то ещё, но передумала, поняв, что собеседник явно не желает продолжать разговор. Она молча вышла из каюты, потрепав Догму по голове по пути. Из кабины пилота раздался писк передатчика, оповещая о вызове по голосвязи.

***

Наступил второй день. Солнце только-только появилось над горизонтом, поливая поля золотым светом.

Эзра уже не спал. Он тренировался снаружи корабля. Саула дала ему несколько уроков со световым мечом, и парень отрабатывал их, иногда совершенствуя и добавляя что-то от себя. Он поражался знаниям девушки о сражениях и Силе. Её наставления сказывались на Эзре: он чувствовал себя сильнее и уверенней держал меч.

Тирлач, наблюдавший за Бриджером, изрёк серию свистов.

Парень обернулся на звук и увидел Саулу. Девушка спустилась по трапу.

— Как успехи? — спросила она.

Эзра погасил меч:  
— Всё отлично. А у тебя?

— Я получила сигнал от сопротивленцев. Мне сказали, что мы должны отправиться на имперскую станцию. Она управляет шахтами и производствами на Айбаре. Они урезали местным поставку пищи и медикаментов, увеличив рабочие часы. Наша цель: проникнуть на станцию и скачать все данные по промышленным и индустриальным производствам.

Они прошли в кабину пилота. Тирлач, приехавший следом, включил голограмму с картой спутника. Он был явно меньше Айбары. В северной части мигала красная точка. Это и была станция Империи. Именно оттуда поступали все приказы на Айбару.

Затем карта увеличилась, и станцию можно было рассмотреть в деталях.

— Если мы сможем проникнуть на базу, — сказала Саула указав на посадочную платформу, — то оттуда сможем добраться до складов. Если данные верны, то до командного центра оттуда рукой подать. Тирлач может прикинуться имперским дроидом и, проникнув к главному компьютеру, скачать архив.

— Но и для дроида и для посадки на базе понадобится имперский код, — напомнил Эзра.

— Верно. Тут у меня есть другая идея.

— Хип?

Саула кивнула. Если информация о нём верна, то он может создать правильные коды доступа, если заставить его помочь.

— И как ты хочешь добиться от него сотрудничества?

— Есть у меня одна идея, — девушка оглянулась на дверь в коридор. — Вылетаем через час.

Эзра кивнул. Парень знал, что, предупреждая о времени вылета, Саула намекала на проверку готовности. Поэтому он направился собирать вещи.

В назначенное время «Мантикора» покинула Лотал и ушла в гиперпространство.

Саула сидела за штурвалом и изучала данные в датападе. Тирлач подсоединился к бортовому компьютеру и что-то мастерил, иногда посвистывая. За иллюминатором мелькали сине-белые полосы, от чего начинало рябить в глазах.

Спустя какое-то время дверь в кабину пилота открылась. Это зашёл Эзра. Он остановился у входа и прислонился спиной к стене. Позади него с пустым взглядом шёл Хип, следом за ним — Догма, который как всегда не спускал с имперца глаз.

Саула включила датапад и перевала взгляд на вошедших. Кивком она указала Джаду на кресло второго пилота. Он сел туда, и его пустой взгляд пересёкся со взглядом девушки.

— Несколько дней назад я дала тебе время подумать: сотрудничать ли с нами, — начала Саула. — Теперь же требую согласия.

Равнодушный взгляд Джада сменился на более грубый. Он сжал кулак здоровой руки.

— Я остаюсь верен Империи, — голос сквозил холодом.

— Даже после того, как она предала тебя?

Хип вопросительно посмотрел на девушку. Эзра насторожился. Он понятия не имел в какую сторону клонит Крайз.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у имперцев нет привычки спасать своих людей, — тем временем объяснила девушка. — Вероятнее всего они просто не стали заморачиваться и занесли тебя в список погибших. И стали скорбеть не о погибших, а о той информации, которая была украдена.

Имперец будто не слушал её. Взгляд был устремлён в пол. Он и сам осознавал, что Империя просто вычеркнула его из списков. Но всё равно где-то глубоко внутри он оставался верен ей.

— Ещё раз по хорошему предлагаю тебе помочь нам, — сказала Саула.

Её слова были проигнорированы.

— Я не хотела, чтобы до этого дошло… — девушка вздохнула и вытянула руку вперёд. — Придётся действовать по-другому.

Эзра прекрасно знал, что джедаев никогда не учили подобным трюкам Силы. Но Саула давно отошла от Светлого Пути.

Она применила болевое внушение, каким обычно пользовались ситхи.

Лицо Джада исказила гримаса боли. Он схватился здоровой рукой за голову. Стиснул зубы.

— Прекрати… — прохрипел мужчина, явно не ожидавший подобных пыток от обычных повстанцев.

— Не заставляй причинять тебе боль, — девушка усилила натиск.

Имперец согнулся пополам, кисть больной руки сжалась в кулак.

На мгновение девушка ослабила натиск, но затем вновь увеличила его.

— Решай, — сказала она, глядя на имперца.

Эзра затаил дыхание. Кажется, даже Догма не ожидал от своей хозяйки подобных действий. Хип повернулся лицом к панели управления и опёрся на неё здоровой рукой. Голова едва ли не касалась колен. Бриджер уже хотел было вмешаться.

— Ладно… — неожиданно прохрипел Джад сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Я согласен.

Саула явно ждала этих слов. Она опустила руку. Имперец расслабился и исподлобья взглянул на мучительницу. Теперь кроме холода в его глазах появился ещё и страх.

— Сейчас ты не понимаешь, что поступаешь правильно, но со временем, возможно, поймёшь, — спокойным и даже мягким тоном сказала девушка. — Почувствуешь гнилостное дыхание своей драгоценной Империи на себе, — с этими словами она что-то достала из ящика под панелью.

— Что вам нужно? — спросил имперец, бросив беглый взгляд на предмет в руках девушки.

— Я знаю, что ты весьма неплохо разбираешься в современной технике. И я нашла несколько отчётов о тебе. Ты был замечен в подделке документов и шифровке сообщений. Не стоит прикидываться дурачком, от тебя требуется просто подделка кодов доступа к имперской базе: для допуска к посадке корабля и для дроида. Оба кода от имперского командования Корусанта.

Саула протянула мужчине устройство. Это был обычный репликатор кодов. Джад взял его и исподлобья взглянул на Саулу.

— И не вздумай давать нам неверные коды, — предупредила она. — Если что-то пойдёт не так, поверь, ты первый пострадаешь.

Будто в подтверждение слов хозяйки Догма зарычал. От неожиданности Хип вздрогнул. Саула дала ему нужные обрывки информации, чтобы он смог подделать коды с точностью до мелочей. Сама же девушка пристально за ним наблюдала. Эзра, до сих пор стоявший у стенки, заметил, что она постоянно держит правую руку у бластера.

***

Прошло ещё около получаса. Навигационный компьютер корабля уже дал сигнал, что до выхода из гиперпространства осталась пара парсеков.

Все молчали. Саула переключила внимание на штурвал и прилегающее к нему пространство. Эзра сел позади Хипа, и они с Догмой внимательно наблюдали за имперцем. Сам мужчина изо всех сил старался акцентировать внимание на репликаторе кодов, но Эзра чувствовал, что мужчина едва сдерживает дрожь в руках.

— Мы подходим к месту, — сообщила Саула, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Она потянула один из рычагов панели на себя, и «Мантикору» слегка тряхнуло. Космос за иллюстратором вновь приобрёл прежний вид.

Хип колдовал над кодами ещё секунд тридцать. Затем, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие и безразличный взгляд, он посмотрел на космос.

— Ну что? — спросила Саула.

Мужчина бросил на неё беглый взгляд и протянул устройство.

— Уверен, что они подействуют? — Саула отдала прибор подъехавшему Тирлачу для проверки на наличие подвоха.

— Должны, — бросил Хип.

— В случае чего, ты знаешь, что тебя ждёт… — Крайз показательно покрутила кистью правой руки, разминая её.

Тем временем астромех уже закончил сканирование и стал загружать коды в базу данных.

Эзра взглянул на планету, к которой они приближались. Поверхность Айбары была по большей части скрыта под облаками, но местами проглядывались серые пятна — скорей всего горные караваны. Из-за планеты же выглядывала ещё одна — спутник, где по слухам располагалась имперская база. Спутник был раза в три меньше самой Айбары и из всей цветной палитры имел лишь серый цвет.

«Мантикора» взяла курс туда. Саула успела сменить сигнатуру и сигнал. Когда они проделали половину пути, то заметили, что от луны до планеты движется ряд челноков.

— Скорей всего это грузоперевозчики, — заметил Эзра. — Будет не так-то просто слиться с толпой.

— Но мы всё-таки попробуем, — Саула направила транспорт к рейсу, идущему от Айбары.

Вскоре они примкнули к каравану челноков и стали медленно двигаться по направлению к спутнику.

— Кажется нас не заметили, — Саула пристально всматривалась в происходящее вокруг. Эзре послышалось, что Хип впереди презрительно хмыкнул.

— Сколько времени потребуется, чтобы добраться до посадочной площадки? — уточнил Эзра. Тирлач у компьютерного порта что-то прострекотал. Парень мысленно попытался перевести его речь.

— Не очень-то и много, — прокомментировала Саула.

— Значит ты собираешься сыграть роль обычного грузовика?

— А почему бы и нет? У меня есть весьма хороший план, — сказала девушка и посмотрела на Хипа, который повернулся к ним спиной и смотрел в иллюминатор. — Прикинемся имперским грузовым судном, и скажем, что прибыли по приказу имперских шишек. Затем сможем под любым предлогом покинуть корабль и пробраться к хранилищу вместе с Тирлачем. Главное действовать настойчиво, уверенно и не мешкать.

Крайз решила взять на себя роль имперца. Пока она готовилась, Эзра сел за штурвал и принялся следить за происходящим вокруг. Среди обычных челноков иногда появлялись имперские шаттлы. На какое-то мгновение ему даже показалось, что он заметил знакомые круги двигателей.

В общей сложности расстояние до спутника при обычной скорости можно было преодолеть за полчаса. Саула вернулась в кабину пилота. Вместо привычной одежды она надела серую имперскую форму. Больше всего она походила на адъютанта какой-нибудь важной шишки: чёрные сапоги, серые брюки и такого же цвета мундир; волосы собраны в пучок на макушке.

— Я давно хранила этот костюм, — произнесла она, убирая маленький акустический бластер в кобуру на бедре. — Но не думала, что он когда-нибудь пригодиться.

На панели, за спиной Эзры, раздался писк передатчика.

— Кажется, нас вызывают со станции, — Эзра встал, уступая девушке место у штурвала. Саула включила динамик.

— Грузовик VCX-100, — послышался голос, — вас нет в реестре прибывающих. Назовите себя.

— VCX-100 имперской станции, — Саула включила ответку, — нас перевели с Корусанта на Айбару. Наш позывной «Сердар-5».

— Цель вашего визита? — на том конце слегка смутились.

— Нас прислали забрать груз для Императорского Дворца на Корусанте.

Эзра с Хипом, как и имперец по ту сторону передатчика, дружно открыли рты от удивления. Никто из них не ожидал такого поворота от Саулы.

По ту сторону передатчика послышались шорохи и тихие перешёптывания.

— Передайте ваши коды, — наконец раздался ответ.

Саула отправила им коды, созданные Хипом. В отличие от Эзры, она чувствовала себя уверенно. Даже Гера на подобных вылазках выглядела напряжённой, не говоря уже об остальных «Спектрах».

«Так!» Эзра заставил себя выкинуть эти мысли из головы. «Слишком часто я стал вспоминать старую команду». Он решил, что с прошлым покончено и запретил себе думать о них.

Тем временем коды доступа были приняты. Им дали разрешение на посадку на шестой платформе. «Мантикора» медленно пошла на снижение.

Задав вектор посадки и включив автопилот, Саула поднялась с кресла. Она посмотрела на Тирлача и задумалась.

— Хип, — позвала она. — Ты отправишься со мной к архиву.

Имперец посмотрел на неё. Он хотел возразить, но рычание ворнскра позади себя заставило его передумать. Эзра быстро сбегал в каюту Хипа и принёс оттуда его китель. Он выглядел потрёпанным, но Саула успела его подлатать, закрепив дыры тканевыми скобами.

Накинув китель поверх правой руки, Хип поправил форму. Теперь его рука на перевязи была скрыта под серой тканью. Повязку с головы мужчины Саула сняла. К тому же она уже была не особо нужна: рана затянулась, а на её месте остался небольшой шрам над правым виском.

Они направились к трапу. Спустившись, стали ожидать посадки.

— Только попробуй что-нибудь вытворить, и я мигом прострелю тебе голову, — сказала Саула, положив руку на небольшой бластер. Хип посмотрел на девушку.

Эзра заметил, что униформа Саулы слишком странно обегает левый бок девушки. Вероятнее всего там она прятала свой световой меч.

Тирлач тоже спустился к трапу и, посвистывая, стал кружить по полу. «Мантикора» приземлилась. Эзра поспешил забраться в кабину пилота, чтобы его не заметили.

— Возможно сегодня ты и увидишь, какова Империя с другой точки зрения, — сказала Саула, обращаясь к Хипу. — Иди впереди меня.

Трап опустился. Снаружи их уже поджидали трое штурмовиков во главе с лейтенантом. Все вытянулись по струнке.

— Мы не ожидали вас так скоро, — сбивчиво проговорил лейтенант пропуская Саулу и Хипа. — По плану вы должны были прибыть через неделю.

— Планы изменились, — сказала Саула, заложив руки за спину. — Мы должны немедленно забрать груз.

Она прожигала лейтенанта пристальным взглядом. Как она и думала, имперцы не соизволили даже проверить её документы и вообще проверить их данные. Это играло на руку. Главное продержаться как можно дольше. Тирлач тем временем подъехал к хозяйке.

Штурмовики, встречавшие их, подвезли четыре двойных контейнера с неизвестным содержимым.

— Накладная имеется? — спросила Саула. Ей и самой стало интересно что же находилось внутри чёрных ящиков.

Лейтенант слегка растерялся, но в тот же миг достал инфопланшет и протянул Сауле. Та стала внимательно вчитываться, краем глаза наблюдая за Хипом. Мужчина отстранённо стоял сбоку от неё и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Так же Крайз заметила с каким подозрением и пренебрежением на него смотрят встречающие их имперцы.

— Тут возможно какая-то ошибка, — произнесла Саула, протягивая инфопланшет хозяину. — Помнится мне, контейнеров должно быть пять.

— Ошибок быть не может, — возразил имперец и взял устройство.

— Хотите сказать, что Император изменил заказ и не предупредил об этом курьера? Я точно помню, что контейнеров было пять, — Саула провела рукой перед лицами имперцев, применяя внушение.

Те на мгновение замерли.

— Да… скорей всего тут ошибка, — согласился лейтенант.

— Тогда мы должны пройти в командный центр и проверить, — Саула, пресекая возражения, повернулась и направилась к выходу с посадочной площадки. Хип, Тирлач и имперец направились следом. Штурмовики остались стоять у трапа.

Всё шло по плану. Даже слишком хорошо. «Неужели имперцев так легко провести?» Саула оглянулась на Хипа. Тот шёл рядом, смотря под ноги. По его лицу было трудно понять его мысли. Но девушка надеялась, что показала ему, что Империя не так сильна, как кажется.

Они прошли вдоль коридора и приблизились к турболифту. Архив должен был находится на третьем уровне станции. Но вот командный центр — на втором. До него было легко добраться. Но теперь нужно было придумать план как избавиться от лейтенанта.

Пока они ехали в турболифте, девушка незаметно достала бластер.

— Третий уровень, — объявил лейтенант, перед тем как дверь открылась.

— Прости, не наша остановочка, — сказала Крайз, приставив дуло бластера в спину имперцу.

— Что…? — спросил он, но не успел договорить и оглушённым упал на пол.

— С ума сошла? — спросил Хип, которого это повергло в недоумение. Тирлач удивлённо свистнул. Теперь они находились втроём, не считая оглушённого лейтенанта.

— Нам не нужны свидетели, — сказала Саула, забирая у имперца бластер. — Теперь мы сможем попасть в архив.

Они вышли на втором уровне. Тирлач быстро подключился к ближайшему порту-терминалу. Затем нашёл местоположение архива. До него было рукой подать.

Они направились вдоль коридора. Дверь в нужное помещение была чёрной и запиралась на замок, который можно было открыть ключ-картой.

— Сможешь вскрыть его? — спросила Саула у дроида. Тот покрутил котелком и отрицательно чирикнул. — А ты? — она обратилась к Хипу. Парень коротко кивнул и подошёл к панели.

Он выглядел встревоженным. И правильно, ведь в любой момент их может заметить кто-нибудь из командного состава. И уже нельзя будет отвертеться.

Секунд через сорок дверь открылась. Хип снял с замка крышку и, покопошившись в проводах, стог отомкнуть запор.

Внутри был приглушённый свет и было пусто. Везде стояли только компьютеры.

— Тирлач, давай! — сказала Крайз, и дроид подкатился к одному из портов главного компьютера. У дроида имелся код доступа, сделанный ранее Хипом. Поэтому дело продвигалось быстро.

— Качай всё, что связано с добычей на Айбаре, — сказала Саула. Она внимательно следила за дверью, опасаясь, что кто-то может зайти в архив.

Тут лампы на потолке моргнули и окрасились красным светом. Вдали послышался звук сирены.

— Кажется нас заметили, — тихо сказал Хип. Саула кивнула, соглашаясь с ним. Она поторопила Тирлача.

Дроид отсоединился от порта и чирикнул, убирая щуп на место.

— Готов? — спросила девушка. — Тогда идём.

Она выбежала в коридор, держа изъятый у имперца бластер на готовые. Обернувшись, удостоверилась, что оба товарища идут следом.

«Товарища?» — сразу спросила она себя. С каких пор она стала думать о Хипе Джаде как о товарище? Да, он помогает им, но ведь они насильно заставили его. Ещё не известно, как обернутся дела после миссии.

Тем временем коридоры станции стали буквально наполняться штурмовиками. Им пришлось обойти турболифт на котором они приехали стороной. Там уже собрались несколько гвардейцев, приводя своего бессознательного начальника в чувства.

Троице то и дело приходилось менять маршрут, пытаясь обойти штурмовиков стороной. Тирлач успел найти карту станции и составить маршрут. Только вот вёл он почти через всю станцию.

Оставалось полпути, когда они наскочили на очередной отряд гвардейцев. Они открыли огонь, и Сауле пришлось достать меч. Она активировала один клинок и стала отражать выстрелы, защищая мужчину и дроида.

«Шлемоголовых» было немного, и девушка быстро с ними расправилась. Отшвырнув последних двух к дальней стене, она обернулась. К её удивлению Хип всё ещё был с ней. Он мог воспользоваться ситуацией и отстать от девушки, прикинувшись сбежавшим из плена солдатом, коим он, по сути, и являлся.

Но он всё ещё был рядом. На мгновение она задумалась. Но почти сразу же приняла решение.

— Хип, — позвала она. Имперец посмотрел на неё. Девушка кинула ему акустически бластер.

Ловко поймав его левой рукой, Хип в недоумении посмотрел сначала на оружие, потом на девушку.

Саула кивнула ему и, повернувшись, побежала вперёд. Она не знала правильно ли поступает, но лучше, чтобы и сзади у неё было прикрытие.

«Прикрытие, которое может легко выстрелить тебе в спину» — произнёс внутренний голос.

Заглушив мысли, Саула сосредоточила внимание на происходящем.

— Как долго ещё до выхода?

Тирлач чирикнул, догоняя хозяйку.

Они свернули вправо, и Крайз резко остановилась. Проход перед ними был перекрыт. Пульт управления был сломан. «Тупик». Даже Хип не сможет открыть проход.

Мысли лихорадочно сбились в кучу. Нужно было что-то срочно придумать. Тирлач рядом что-то зачирикал.

— Точно! — согласилась с ним девушка. — Нужно вызвать Эзру.

Она сняла с пояса комлинк.

***

Эзра сидел в кабине пилота и, закинув ноги на край панели управления, смотрел перед собой. Рядом сидел Догма и тоже наблюдал за происходящим снаружи. Камеры наблюдения «Мантикоры» показывали, что штурмовики так и находятся снаружи.

Бриджер знал, куда направилась Саула, но уже прошло много времени, а от неё нет вестей. Он переживал, что она могла попасться штурмовикам или Хип сдал её. Хотя второй вариант казался нелепым. Эзра не думал, что имперец рискнёт выдать их.

Догма тоже казался напряжённым. Его короткая и грубая шерсть была приподнята, уши стояли торчком и реагировали на малейшие шорохи.

Неожиданно в ангаре раздался вой сирены. Свет погас, и включилось аварийное освещение. Стены помещения окрасились в красный цвет. Эзра даже подскочил.

— Кажется нас раскрыли, — произнёс он и посмотрел на ворнскра.

Штурмовики в ангаре пришли в движение. Те, что охраняли ящики у трапа, поспешили покинуть свои места.

Эзра наблюдал за происходящим ещё несколько минут. Он уже хотел было отправиться на поиски девушки, как на его поясе активировался комлинк.

— Эзра, — донеслось из прибора.

Парень взял устройство:  
— Саула, вы в порядке?

— Да, но попали в западню, — ответила девушка. — Мы пошли окружным путём и попали в тупик около турболифта. Проходы закрыты, мы не можем открыть их.

— Что ты хочешь от меня?

— Проберись в рубку управления и открой проходы. Она находится на третьем уровне.

— Понял, выдвигаюсь.

Эзра повесил комлинк на место и подошёл к люку, ведущему в грузовой отсек.

— Догма, охраняй корабль, — сказал он ворнскру. Тот понял его и, кажется, даже кивнул в ответ.

Снаружи оказалось пусто. Все штурмовики покинули ангар.

Эзра побежал прямиком к турболифту, на котором поднимались Саула с остальными. Тот был свободен. Пока он поднимался на третий уровень, Эзра взял в руки эфес меча и приготовился выйти.

Как только створки открылись, он увидел двоих гвардейцев. Те ещё не успели среагировать на появление Бриджера, как упали на пол оглушёнными.

Рубка находилась недалеко, но добраться до туда будет трудновато. Почти за каждым углом Эзра натыкался на двоих-троих штурмовиков, что бежали ему навстречу.

«Много же их тут» — подумал он, отстреливаясь от очередных имперцев.

Отступая назад, Эзра стрелял по белым мишеням. Добравшись до ближайшего перекрёстка коридоров, он хотел было нырнуть за угол. Но, не имея сбоку глаз, налетел на что-то.

Отшатнувшись назад, он еле успел увернуться от выстрелов. Падение на пол спасло его. Над головой раздались ещё два выстрела. От них штурмовики, преследовавшие его, рухнули на пол. Эзра посмотрел в сторону. Сердце его ёкнуло.

— Эзра? — это был Кейнан.

«Нет!» — подумал Эзра. «Этого не может быть. Это глюк!»

Но это был не глюк. Перед ним стоял самый настоящий Кейнан. Из-за спины выглядывал Зеб и виделась броня Сабин.

— Шкет?

Эзра подскочил на ноги, медленно попятился назад. Он ничего не хотел им говорить. Поэтому развернулся и побежал прочь. Чтобы тут не делали «Спектры» это его не касается… теперь. Ему нужно помочь Сауле. Позади себя он слышал крики бывших товарищей и знал, что те пытаются догнать его. Но от этого лишь ускорил бег.

Затем он добежал до нужного места. Это столкновение моментально улетучилось из головы. Командная рубка находилась за прочной дюрасталевой двери, но была не заперта. Он открыл двери и несколькими выстрелами оглушил находившихся там имперцев.

Свет внутри был тусклый, лишь яркие экраны компьютеров бросались в глаза.

Бриджер подошёл к главной панели управления. Глаза разбежались от большого количества кнопок и рычагов. Сейчас он пожалел, что рядом не было Тирлача. Он стал нажимать разные кнопки и периодически смотреть на экраны перед собой. Там были камеры видеонаблюдения. Он быстро нашёл нужный экранчик с территорией, где находилась Саула. Она с Хипом и Тирлачем отстреливалась от наседающих штурмовиков.

Лихорадочно перебирая руками по панели, он наконец нашёл, что искал. Камера показала, что дверь на втором уровне открылась и Саула с остальными двинулись дальше.

— Отличная работа, — послышался из комлинка голос Саулы. — А теперь беги к кораблю.

Эзра не стал тратить время на ответ и направился обратно.

Как обычно говорят: обратный путь всегда короче. Это Эзра заметил, когда бежал по коридору. Он активировал меч и не тратил время на стрельбу, разом лишая противников оружия. По пути изредка появлялись штурмовики, но парень легко разбирался с ними. Трудности представляли лишь большие отряды «ведроголовых» — на них нужно было больше времени. Пару раз парня едва не задевали выстрелы, пролетавшие на опасной близости с головой или руками, но он будто не замечал их.

Когда же добрался до ангара, то увидел и Саулу. К трапу они подбежали почти одновременно.

— Мы нашли, что искали, — сказала Саула. — Я погружу ящики на борт, а ты поднимай корабль в воздух. Сейчас ангары перекрыты и нам понадобятся аварийные коды вылета. Бери с собой Хипа.

Эзра с подозрением посмотрел на мужчину, который стоял у трапа и восстанавливал дыхание, а потом на Саулу. Девушка поняла о чём думает парень и кивнула. Они вдвоём забежали внутрь.

Саула же подбежала к первому чёрному контейнеру и подняла его в воздух при помощи антиграва.

Когда все четыре были погружены на борт, девушка забежала в грузовой отсек и взяла комлинк.

— Груз на месте, — сказала она. — Пора убираться отсюда.

Трап закрылся. Двигатели «Мантикоры» загудели, и корабль плавно поднялся в воздух.

***

Эзра запустил двигатели «Мантикоры» и по сигналу Саулы поднял корабль в воздух. Раньше он редко был за штурвалом больших кораблей. Но в управлении они почти ничем не отличались от шаттлов. Хип в кресле второго пилота возился с репликатором кодов.

Выход из ангара им перекрывал лучевой щит, но вскоре эта проблема была устранена. Они вылетели со станции и Эзра направил транспорт в атмосферу и стал уводить его подальше от спутника. Позади них пролетел клин СИД-ов, но они их не заметили. Имперцы вели прицельный огонь по станции.

Потом раздался взрыв. Эзра посмотрел в экран радаров и увидел, что станция объята огнём. С посадочных площадок в спешке начали подниматься различные грузовые корабли вперемешку с челноками. Сейчас на спутнике царил хаос.

В кабину пилота поднялась Саула. Эзра быстро уступил ей место у штурвала. Девушка направила корабль подальше от спутника, к точке перехода в гиперпространство.

— Мы отлично справились, — сказала Саула. — Задание выполнено. — Она повернулась к Хипу. — Спасибо, что помог.

Мужчина неопределённо дёрнул плечом.

— Только вот мне кажется, — сказал Эзра, — что это не из-за нас сработала сирена на станции.

— Ты прав, — кивнула девушка. — Но сейчас это уже не имеет значения.

Она посмотрела вперёд и велела Тирлачу рассчитать прыжок.

Дроид, который уже присоединился к компьютеру, хотел было запустить гипердрайв, но его прервал звук датчика с панели. Саула посмотрела на радары. Эзра посмотрел на космос. Сначала ему показалось, что у него галлюцинации: наравне с «Мантикорой» летел ещё один VCX. Но потом он узнал в нём «Призрак».

Крайз тем временем включила передатчик.

— Кто на связи? — спросила она.

Эзра уже знал ответ на этот вопрос. Он вспомнил, как наткнулся на своих старых товарищей в коридорах станции. Эта встреча, в связи с творившимися обстоятельствами, была почти забыта. Но сейчас он всё вспомнил вновь.

— На связи «Призрак» — тем временем донёсся из устройства женский голос. Он показался парню до боли знакомым.

О чём дальше говорила Саула, Эзра уже не слышал. Он поднялся с кресла позади девушки и вышел в коридор. Ворнскр Догма и Хип проводили его взглядом.

Эзра тем временем прошёл в кают—компанию и поднялся на борт «Химеры», чтобы побыть в одиночестве.

Перед глазами появилась невнятная картинка. Он видел перед собой глаза бывшего учителя. И из-за этого взгляда, полного удивлённости и надежд, в нём проснулось странное чувство. Чувство, которое он пытался заглушить с самого первого дня ссоры — собственную вину.


	3. Chapter 3

«Мантикора» летела сквозь гиперпространство.

Эзра сидел за штурвалом «Химеры» и, поджав к себе ноги, смотрел в иллюминатор, положив голову на колени.

Парень знал, что перед прыжком на световую «Мантикора» состыковалась с «Призраком». И это тревожило его.

Мысли в голове путались и отказывались слушаться хозяина. В нём боролись два желания: поговорить со старым экипажем и улететь от них куда подальше. Парень даже продумал несколько вариантов развития событий. Во-первых, он мог отстыковать «Химеру» и скрыться где-нибудь. Для этого было даже всё готово: сумка с вещами так и осталась на шаттле после первой миссии, часть кредитов тоже находилась там же. Но его останавливало то, что Саула всё же сможет найти его. Да и отделяться в гиперпространстве, мягко говоря, опасно.

Во-вторых, он мог просто отсидеться на борту шаттла, пока корабли не разойдутся. Но Эзра и сам знал, что до базы Сопротивления, как и до Лотала, несколько часов полёта на световой. И он вряд ли сможет так долго посидеть на одном месте без дела.

В-третьих, можно просто пересилить свою гордыню и спуститься вниз, к остальным.

«Рано или поздно ваши пути пересекутся…» — вспомнил Эзра слова Саулы. Сейчас он наотрез отказывался от третьего варианта и старался не слушать совесть.

Спустя ещё полчаса ему в конце концов осточертело сидеть. Нужно было чем-то заняться. Он поднялся с кресла и подошёл к люку, ведущему в кают-компанию.

Он спустился вниз. В помещении был тусклый свет. И никого не было. Зато из кабины пилота доносились голоса.

Осмотревшись по сторонам парень понял, что тут даже нет никаких механизмов, которые можно было починить.

«Понятно…» — подумал Эзра, остановившись у голостола и скрестив руки на груди. «Когда надо — дел нет, а вот когда не надо — они обязательно найдутся…»

Тут Эзра вспомнил про Хипа. Вряд ли Саула допустила бы его присутствие при разговоре со «Спектрами». Можно было заглянуть к нему в каюту. И хотя бы поинтересоваться его самочувствием. Странное дело, конечно, но ничего лучше сейчас не придумать.

Медленно и бесшумно ступая по металлическому полу, он прошёлся вдоль кают-компании и вышел в коридор.

Парень на мгновение остановился у двери каюту Хипа и прислушался. С такого расстояния трудно было расслышать голоса, доносящиеся из кабины пилота, но Эзра смог разобрать несколько слов.

— … Возможно это ошибка повстанческой разведки, — различил он голос Саулы.

— Да, но сработай детонаторы раньше, неизвестно удалось бы нам уцелеть или нет, — Эзра узнал Геру.

«Чудесненько» — подумал он. «Если Саула будет работать с Сопротивлением, мне от них не отвязаться»

Правая рука машинально провела по панели управления на стене. Дверь была заперта, догадался Эзра, поэтому датчик движения и не сработал. Створки с шорохом разъехались. Внутри было немного темнее, чем в коридоре. Хип сидел на краю нижней койки и смотрел в пол. Он снял с себя серый китель и положил рядом. Как только появился Эзра, он поднял на него взгляд.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросил Бриджер, проходя в каюту.

— Нормально, — произнёс Джад. В его голосе всё ещё слышался хрип. Видимо он слишком сильно наглотался пыли при аварии на Лотале.

Эзра прошёл к койке и сел на другом её конце. Хип, кажется, не обратил на это внимания и продолжил смотреть перед собой. Бриджер чувствовал, что мужчина чем-то встревожен.

— Всё ещё считаешь нас врагами? — спросил парень.

Мужчина сжал ладонь левой руки в кулак:  
— Даже не знаю.

Эзра надеялся, что после случая на спутнике Айбары мужчина поймёт, что империя не такая уж и «хорошая», как кажется. Они с Саулой надеялись, что смогут убедить Хипа перейти на их сторону.

Мужчина вздохнул, будто слышал мысли парня:  
— Можешь мне сказать… тогда, на Лотале, когда вы нашли меня… среди завалов был кто-нибудь ещё живой?

Эзра вспомнил те события, когда они с Саулой услышали взрыв и поспешили туда.

— Мы осмотрели почти весь периметр здания. Если бы Догма тогда не завыл, то мы бы и не нашли тебя.

Хип кивнул, давая понять, что услышал его, но ничего не ответил. Эзра попытался почувствовать о чём думал парень. У него не было больших познаний в сфере чтения мыслей, но он смог что-то разобрать.

Перед глазами промелькнула картинка горящей станции на спутнике. То, как СИД-ки стреляли по своей же базе, пытаясь поймать повстанцев. То, как эта база взлетела на воздух, уничтожая взрывной волной корабли, которые спешно взлетали с площадок.

— Возможно Саула была права насчёт Империи, — Хип немного выпрямился. — Теперь я до конца понял её слова.

Эзра почему-то сейчас вспомнил информационную страничку Джада, которую Саула извлекла из шифрогильзы.

— Ты ведь не всегда был имперцем, верно? — спросил он.

— Нет, — ответил мужчина и после паузы ответил:  
— До одиннадцати лет я был обычным ребёнком из небогатой семьи. Я подрабатывал тем, что умел подделывать документы и имперские коды. Но однажды попался. Меня поймали и посадили под стражу. Затем по принуждению поступил на службу, так как Империи «требовались новые солдаты», — передразнил он кого-то смешным голосом. — За восемь лет успел добиться весьма хороших успехов и всё благодаря большим познаниям в технике.

Бриджер вспомнил, что у Хипа, для его девятнадцати лет, и вправду слишком высокий ранг. Его сверстники в этом возрасте могут добиться максимум до стажёра.

— И куда ты направишься теперь? — спросил Эзра. — Мы получили от тебя всё, что было нужно, и Саула вернёт тебе свободу.

Хип, кажется задумался.

— Если я для Империи мёртвый, то теперь сам себе хозяин. Возможно просто скроюсь на время. А там, как судьба повернётся.

Теперь Эзра задумался. Он ведь тоже хотел скрыться от своих. Но не очень-то хорошо это у него получилось.

— Или останусь с вами, — тише добавил Хип, — если возьмёте. Вам наверняка ещё понадобятся коды.

Эзра посмотрел на мужчину. Тот в свою очередь посмотрел на парня.

— Ты сам-то тоже не так давно с Саулой, — заметил он.

— Несколько дней, — подтвердил Эзра утверждение Хипа. — Но как ты узнал?

— Понял по твоему поведению, — ответил мужчина. — И ещё то, что ты знаком с теми, кто пристыковался к нам перед прыжком. Но почему-то не хочешь их видеть.

«А ты неплохой психолог» — про себя заметил Эзра. Эти слова были чистой правдой. Немногие люди могут читать людей, словно открытую книгу.

— Эти ребята — мой старый экипаж, — ответил Эзра. — Я поссорился с учителем и ушёл. Не хотел их видеть, но судьба вновь свела нас.

Бриджер почему-то решил, что если расскажет это кому-то, то мысли перестанут терзать его так сильно. Раз уж мужчина рассказал о себе, то будет справедливо поведать ему и о своей жизни.

Они так просидели какое-то время. Затем «Мантикору» слегка дёрнуло — она вышла из гиперпространства. Эзра посчитал до ста и, надеясь, сто «Спектры» ушли, поднялся с койки.

— Я передам Сауле, что ты хочешь поговорить с ней, — сказал он, выходя в коридор.

Подходя к кабине пилота Эзра понял, что гости ещё не ушли. Но слишком поздно он это понял, поэтому не успел отойти от закрытой двери. Сработал предательский датчик движения, створки разъехались.

Эзра знал, кого увидит за ними, но на лице всё равно появилось удивление. В кабине находились лишь Саула с Догмой и Тирлачем и Гера с Кейнаном. Последние двое уже собирались уходить. Но все пятеро обернулись в его сторону. Эзра поймал на себе взгляд старого учителя различил в нём что-то странное.

— Привет, — как-то неловко поздоровался Эзра и обратился к Сауле:  
— Хип хотел с тобой поговорить.

Затем сделал вид, что только для этого и приходил (хотя это так и было), и вернулся в коридор.

Ругая себя всеми словами, он направился к каюте. Входя внутрь, он краем глаза заметил, что Кейнан так и стоял у лестницы, ведущей вниз. И смотрел в его сторону.

Пытаясь забыть этот взгляд, он сел на край койки. По коридору послышались шаги. На какое-то мгновение Эзре показалось, что это Кейнан. Но он ошибся. Это была Саула. Судя по звукам она вошла к Хипу.

Минут пять стояла тишина. А затем дверь соседней каюты снова открылась. То же самое сделала дверь и его каюты. Саула заглянула внутрь.

— Я отправляюсь на транспорт повстанцев, — сообщила она. — Присмотри за кораблём.

Эзра кивнул. Девушка ушла, оставив его одного. Он сначала задумался над её словами. Но потом вспомнил. Когда он зашёл в кабину пилота, то за иллюминатором увидел несколько кораблей флота повстанцев. Кажется, это была эскадрилья «Феникс».

«Замечательно» — подумал Эзра. «Шкет, да тебе везёт! Сколько не пытайся сбежать, а они тебя везде находят»

Он ещё немного посидел в каюте. Судя по звукам снаружи, «Мантикора» совершила стыковку. А это значило, что и Саула и «Спектры» покинули корабль.

Выйдя в коридор, парень едва не наступил на хвост ворнскру. Догма сидел напротив выхода. Судя по всему, он сторожил каюту Хипа.

Не скоро же этот зверь отстанет от бывшего имперца.

Обойдя гиганта стороной, Эзра зашёл в кабину пилота. Там было пусто. Он сел в кресло второго пилота и закрыл глаза.

Парень хотел помедитировать. Но как только он закрыл глаза, перед его взором вновь появился взгляд Кейнана. И теперь он понял, что в нём видел — надежду.

***

Назад Саула вернулась не скоро. За это время Эзра сдерживался, чтобы не побиться головой о стену от скуки. Как же утомительно сидеть без дела.

Крайз поднялась на борт. В руках она держала два небольших контейнера. Один из которых она сразу отдала Эзре.

— Что это? — спросил парень, взяв предмет.

— Плата за миссию, — ответила девушка.

Эзра открыл крышку.

— Тут ведь больше, чем договаривались, — возразил он.

— Считай это премией, — отмахнулась Саула и села в кресло пилота, заводя двигатели корабля.

Эзра ещё после первой миссией договорился делить полученное 70% на 30%. Парню этого вполне хватало.

— А как же твой долг Ночным Фуриям?

— Я ещё с прошлого раза собрала почти всю нужную сумму.

«Мантикора» отстыковалась и направилась прочь от флота повстанцев.

— Значит сейчас мы летим на Лотал? — уточнил Эзра.

Девушка кивнула и потянула на себя один из рычагов. Космос снаружи слился в одну полосу, и корабль ушёл в гиперпространство.

Саула оставила штурвал и посмотрела на парня. Тот сидел и смотрел на панель.

— У тебя был отличный шанс сегодня поговорить с товарищами, — произнесла девушка. — Но ты отказался от него. Почему?

Эзра хмыкнул:  
— Они сами сказали, что не хотят меня больше видеть. Вот я и не попадаюсь им на глаза.

Саула поняла, что парню совсем не хочется разговаривать на эту тему. Поэтому замолчала.

Эзра какое-то время упорно делал вид, что рассматривает что-то интересное на панели. Но потом спросил:  
— А что насчёт Хипа?

Саула ответила не сразу:  
— Я с ним поговорила. Сейчас буду наблюдать, а потом посмотрим, — она сделала паузу. — Меня с детства научили, что не стоит доверять сомнительным людям. От этого ничего хорошего не будет.

— А как насчёт меня? Что-то ты не проявляла ко мне недоверия при встрече.

— О тебе я знала давно. Поэтому не сомневалась в твоих намерениях. А он бывший имперец. Даже Догма быстрее привыкает к чужим, чем я.

Эзра усмехнулся.

— Мне-то казалось, что наоборот.

— Он очень странный ворнскр. Обычно они нападают на тех, в ком есть Сила. И чтобы они стали добрее, им обрезают хвосты.

Эзра вспомнил, что хвост у Догмы был на месте. Но он почти не проявлял агрессии. Это и вправду было странно.

Тем временем Саула бросила взгляд на панель управления.

— Ничего себе, — воскликнула она. — Вот это мы заработались.

Эзра посмотрел на часы. Полночь по стандартному галактическому.

— Пора бы спать идти, — девушка поднялась с кресла и направилась к своей каюте. Эзра последовал её примеру.

Пройдя мимо Догмы, который так и сидел в коридоре, он зашёл в каюту. Забравшись на верхнюю койку, он устремил взгляд на потолок. Только сейчас парень почувствовал насколько сильно устал.

***

На утро «Мантикора» разбудила Эзру писком навигационного компьютера — они приближались к Лоталу. Когда парень вошёл в кабину пилота, то увидел, что Саула уже была там.

Корабль вышел в субсветовую. Девушка выключила автопилот и вела корабль к планете.

Эзра, как и всегда, с восхищением посмотрел на родную планету. Но всю радость от возвращения портили Звёздные Разрушители, которые неизменно висели на орбите.

— Идём на посадку? — спросил парень садясь в кресло позади.

— Да, — ответила Саула. — Я связалась с Фуриями и договорилась о встрече.

Когда «Мантикора» прошла верхние слои атмосферы, Саула дала навикомпьютеру вектор посадки и повела корабль в нужном направлении.

Минут через двадцать они приземлились. В этой части планеты ещё было темно, солнце только-только поднималось над горизонтом. Эзра через иллюминатор кабины рассмотрел недалеко от них город, позади него едва заметно сверкала полоса водной глади — море. Место было незнакомое.

— Место встречи мне назначили в этой части города, — сказала Саула, поднимаясь с кресла.

— Уверена, что справишься? — спросил Эзра.

— Уверена, — кивнула девушка и достала из одного из ящиков чёрную накидку и небольшой рюкзак. — Но на всякий случай можешь прикрыть меня.

Эзра вновь взглянул на город. Издали он казался небольшим. Но вблизи, вероятно, всё было иначе.

— А как же «Мантикора»? — спросил Эзра.

— Догма с Тирлачем присмотрят за ней, — сказала девушка, явно намекая на нового обитателя. Она накинула на плечи ткань и проверила меч. Эзра невольно тоже опустил руку на пояс.

— Пойдём, — сказала Крайз.

Они вышли наружу. Прохладный ветер колыхнул край плаща Саулы. Эзра машинально поправил воротник кофты.

До города было около километра.

Саула сразу пошла широкими и уверенными шагами. Эзре даже приходилось догонять её.

— А эти Ночные Фурии большая группировка? — поинтересовался он.

— Уж поменьше Чёрного Солнца, — хмыкнула Саула. — Но они имеют большое влияние на территории Внутреннего Кольца. Империи о них почти ничего неизвестно. Ведь они уничтожают все улики после себя. Но по сути они — всё те же работорговцы и убийцы, как и Чёрное Солнце.

Эзра задумался. Шестнадцать лет он жил на Лотале, а о Фуриях ни разу не слышал. Но ведь как-то же Саула нашла их. И даже принимала участия в разного рода миссиях.

— Они нашли меня, когда мне было четырнадцать, кажется, — сказала девушка, будто узнав о мыслях парня. — Мне некуда было идти, а они научили меня всему, что нужно было знать. Мой наставник, женщина-забрак, была одной из лучших. Я накопила приличную, по моим меркам, сумму денег и начала работать отдельно. Добыла корабль. Но когда решила уйти, Фурии мне этого не простили. Отчасти потому, что я была для них отличным источником доходов.

Эзра из рассказов Кейнана слышал, что если ты попал в подобную компанию, то оттуда уже не будет выхода. В чём-то он был прав.

За разговорами, парочка не заметила, как добралась до города. Эзра попытался вспомнить, что это за город, но его скудные познания в географии не позволили этого сделать. Даже как-то стыдно стало.

А Саула вела себя словно всю жизнь жила здесь. Безошибочно петляя по улицам, она повела парня вглубь городских джунглей.

Город явно отличался от столицы: здания хоть и выглядели старыми, но были гораздо выше и казались внушительнее; несмотря на раннее утро, жителей было достаточно, но вот штурмовиков заметно не было.

Эзра сбился со счёту поворотов и перестал запоминать маршрут, положившись на знания Саулы. Та, устремив взор строго вперёд, шла к неизвестной цели.

Они в очередной раз свернули в переулок. Ничем не отличаясь от остальных улиц, Эзре он почему-то казался гораздо мрачнее других. Жителей здесь тоже почти не было.

Крайз остановилась.

— Жди меня здесь, — сказала она. — Дальше я пойду одна.

Эзра хотел возразить, но вовремя прикусил язык. Что-то подсказывало, что дальше ему лучше не соваться.

Саула, оставив его одного, скрылась за углом. Парень осмотрелся и, прислонившись спиной к стене, стал ждать. Изредка в этом месте проходил кто-то из жителей.

Время тянулось жутко медленно. Солнце уже успело подняться почти до зенита. Стали слышаться звуки транспортов. То и дело мелькали белые пятна в зазорах домов — штурмовики патрулировали город.

Эзра, скрестив руки на груди и запрокинув голову назад, стоял и прислушивался. Он, конечно знал, что Саула сможет за себя постоять, но почему-то начал волноваться.

Неожиданно стены здания дрогнули. Послышался взрыв. Эзра сразу подскочил. Рука опустилась к мечу. Спустя пару секунд из-за угла выбежала Саула.

— Уносим ноги, — сказала она на бегу. Эзра в недоумении бросился следом сейчас ней.

— То случилось?

— Устроила им небольшой сюрприз, — Крайз сунула руку в боковой карман рюкзака и достала оттуда небольшой серый шарик. Детонатор. Швырнув его в переулок, она лишь прибавила скорости.

Эзра вновь положился на знания Саулы и позволил ей вести себя. В голове появилось целое стадо вопросов, но он придержал их. Ещё будет время.

Как назло им на пути повстречался отряд имперцев.

Саула решила с ними долго не тянуть и, на бегу активировав оба клинка светового меча, лишила гвардейцев оружия. Эзра тут же подоспел и отбросил троих из них к стене. Четвёртый попытался вступить в рукопашный бой с девушкой, но это ничем хорошим не закончилось… для него.

— Страшный ты человек, — сказал Эзра, смотря на безжизненное тело солдата.

— Это я ещё не разозлилась, — сказала Крайз. — Бежим!

Из-за здания к ним вновь выскочили штурмовики. Но с другой стороны переулка показался отряд, по внешности отличающийся от имперцев. Эзра узнал знакомое лицо Зиро и понял, что это и есть Фурии. Но связываться с ними ему не хотелось. Он стал отстреливаться из бластера, прикрывая спины.

Они свернули на другую улицу.

— На крышу! — быстро произнесла Саула и с удивительной ловкостью поднялась по контейнерам и кабелям на крышу какого-то невысокого здания. Эзре на это потребовалось чуть больше времени. Он поднялся и бросился догонять девушку.

По мере преодоления пути пролёты между зданиями постепенно увеличивались. Подростками приходилось прилагать больше усилий, чтобы преодолеть их. И вот впереди показалась окраина города, замаячили поля.

Эзра на бегу обернулся. Погони не было. Но стоит им спуститься на землю, их, наверняка, снова возьмут на прицел.

Саула стала замедлять бег. Эзра, не привыкший к столь сильным беговым нагрузкам, запыхался.

— Куда теперь? — спросил он.

— Спускаемся, — сказала девушка.

Эзра хотел поинтересоваться не опасно ли это, но промолчал. Крайз знала, что делала.

Они спрыгнули на землю. На улице, которая была достаточно широкой, толпились люди. Их было немного, так что затеряться в толпе не получится, но и пробираться сквозь толкотню было непросто.

— Как ты хочешь выйти из города?

— Я знаю короткий путь, — Саула взяла его за запястье и повела в сторону.

Эзра мысленно проложил предполагаемый маршрут. Но понял, что тут что-то не так.

— Так мы только зайдём глубже в город, — возразил он.

— Верь мне, — шикнула спутница, оглядываясь. Видимо она искала преследователей в толпе.

Дойдя до стены ближайшего здания, она потянула парня за собой. Спешно свернув за угол, они очутились в более тесной улочке. Здесь было темно — высотные здания не позволяли солнечным лучам проникать сюда. Эзра совсем перестал следить за дорогой и позволил Сауле вывести себя.

Десять минут ходьбы, десять минут бега по запутанному сплетению улиц и они вышли к полю. После скитания по тенистым местам, он зажмурился от яркого света.

— Нужно добежать до корабля, — сказала Саула, снимая с пояса комлинк. Вызвав Тирлача, она что-то сказала ему, но Эзра не расслышал её слов. Он смотрел на поля, где в хаотичном порядке высились каменные холмы, чем-то напоминающие горы.

— Ты считаешь, что они устроят погоню? — Эзра оторвал взгляд от поля.

— Я в этом уверена, — сказала Саула. — Мне удалось сбить их со следу, но они ещё долго от меня не отстанут.

— Зачем ты устроила взрыв?

— Чтобы преподать урок, — Саула попыталась смешно изобразить фразу, когда-то сказанную Зиро во время их первой встречи.

Эзра мысленно поразился. Нет, ну вроде бы взрослый человек… Ладно, у каждого свои тараканы в голове.

— Пойдём, — сказала девушка. Они быстрым шагом направились в поле, где их ждала «Мантикора».

Поднявшись на борт, Саула первым делом подняла корабль в воздух и вывела на орбиту. Эзра не стал задавать вопросов, понимая, что это лучше для их же безопасности. Он просто сел в кресло второго пилота, наблюдая за происходящим снаружи, и обдумывал произошедшее.

— Весёлая у тебя жизнь, — заметил он, когда «Мантикора» покинула атмосферу.

Девушка усмехнулась.

— Есть немного, — она помолчала немного. — Знаешь, я тут подумала…

Эзра почему-то насторожился.

— Сопротивление предложило мне вступить в их ряды. Раньше я не думала об этом, но сейчас… Ты ведь не против?

«Против!» хотел сказать Эзра, но промолчал. Он не хотел пересекаться со всем, что связано с повстанцами. И по большей части из-за того, то велик риск вновь встретить «Призрак». Но не мог открыто сказать это Сауле. Ведь всё-таки она на корабле капитан, и его мнение малоценно.

— Я? Нет, не против, — выдавил он из себя.

На первый миг ему показалось, что Крайз всё поняла по его тону, но ничего не сказала, а лишь кивнула и потянула на себя рычаг на панели. «Мантикора» с небольшим толчком ушла в гиперпространство.

Эзра задумался. «Пора бы уже перестать бегать от них!» — крикнул внутренний голос. Эзра знал, что из-за своей гордыни у него ничего хорошего не выйдет. «Можно же просто игнорировать их…».

Почему-то он почувствовал, что ведёт себя, как ребёнок. Внутри зашевелилось маленькое чувство. Такое маленькое, что едва ли заметишь сразу. Сердится ли он на товарищей?


	4. Chapter 4

Почти месяц прошёл с момента последних событий. Эзра так и остался на «Мантикоре».

За это время он стал по-настоящему чувствовать себя членом их маленького экипажа. Саула начала часто работать с Сопротивлением, и дел у них было много. Иногда Эзра или Саула отправлялись на одиночные миссии, а иногда все вместе. И несмотря на все опасения, со «Спектрами» они почти не пересекались. Правда, Саула несколько раз говорила, что Кейнан хотел поговорить с Бриджером.

Сама Саула тоже изменилась. Стала более открытой, часто была в приподнятом настроении.

Хип, кажется, тоже начал вливаться в коллектив. Правда вот Саула ему до конца так и не доверяла. Он была права, сказав, что Догма быстрей к нему привыкнет. Ворнскр и вправду стал гораздо дружелюбнее к относится к бывшему имперцу. Да и Эзра нашёл с ним общий язык.

Один Тирлач остался прежним: слегка вредным и «себе на уме».

Очередным утром, когда «Мантикора» летела в гиперпространстве, Эзра проснулся и, спрыгнув с койки, направился в кабину пилота. Ещё из коридора он услышал доносящийся оттуда шум. Когда же вошёл внутрь, то увидел, что Саула и Тирлач что-то чинят под панелью управления.

«Утро добрым не бывает…» — подумал парень.

— Что случилось? — спросил вслух он.

Саула выглянула из-под панели.

— У нас немного накрылась система наведения, — девушка что-то сделала внутри прибора и оттуда струйками пошёл чёрный дым.

— «Немного»? — уточнил Эзра, наблюдая весь этот беспорядок.

Тирлач тем временем отсоединился от терминала и подъехал к Сауле, что-то раздражённо чирикая.

— Ну может и много, — произнесла Саула, полностью сосредоточив внимание на поломке.

— Я могу чем-то помочь? — поинтересовался Бриджер. После того, как он сдружился с Хипом, тот научил его нескольким приёмам починки механизмов.

— Не думаю, — ответила Крайз. — Думаю, мы справимся сами. Если что, то я тебя позову.

Эзра решил больше не мешать им и покинул кабину, направившись в кают-компанию. Ведь если Саулу отвлечь от дела — можно и гаечным ключом получить.

В кают-компании он заметил Хипа. Мужчина сидел за голостолом и вновь тренировался с репликаторов кодов. Он по большей части ничем другим и не занимался. Саула предусмотрительно старалась не допускать его к важным вещам.

Догмы поблизости не было, что казалось даже странным.

Эзра достал свою сумку и, вытащив из неё новоприобретённый датапад, сел напротив Хипа.

— Как дела? — поинтересовался он.

— Всё по старому, — Хип бросил на него мимолётный взгляд. — Ты случаем не знаешь, куда мы в этот раз летим?

— Понятия не имею, — Эзра пожал плечами. Стало понятно, что Саула до сих пор старается не разглашать ему и информацию. — Хотя, если я правильно перевёл Трилача, то снова к Сопротивлению.

Эзра посмотрел на мужчину. Тот спокойно сидел и продолжал изучать репликатор кодов. К слову, гипсоповязка так и осталась на его руке, а от раны над виском остался едва заметный шрам.

Тут по общей связи раздался голос Саулы:  
— Эзра, твоя помощь всё-таки понадобится. У меня навигация полетела.

Эзра отложил датапад и, поднявшись, направился обратно в кабину пилота. «Не прошло и трёх минут…».

— Не советую менять кабели, — посоветовал ему Хип, не отвлекаясь от репликатора. Он часто помогал Эзре в подобных ситуациях, и парню это помогало.

Как только он вошёл, Саула всучила ему гаечный ключ и вернулась к починке приборов.

Эзра повертел предмет в руке и взглянул на выделенную ему рабочую зону.

«Мда-аа…» — пронеслось в голове.

Понадеявшись на чудо, он полез в чинить систему навигации.

***

Полчаса возни в проводах и тихих ругательств под нос и Эзра, кажется справился с заданием. Он, как и советовал Хип, не стал отсоединять кабели и обошёлся лишь гаечным ключом.

Выбравшись из плена проводов, он поправил кофту и осмотрелся. Саула тоже выползла из-под панели управления и отряхнула руки от пыли.

— Старая развалюха, а не корабль, — пожаловалась она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. — Как на войну, так обязательно что-нибудь сломается.

Эзра улыбнулся. Гера раньше тоже ругалась, когда на «Призраке» что-то выходило из строя.

— Почему ты не попросила об этом Хипа? — Эзра кивнул на отверстие с проводами в стене, откуда только что выполз.

Саула окинула его взглядом.

— Дело не в том, что я ему не доверяю, — девушка, кажется, поняла мысленный вопрос парня, — но он не знаком с кораблём, да и рука его ещё в не очень хорошем состоянии.

Затем она дружески толкнула парня плечом:  
— Да и тебе сноровка в таких делах нужна.

Эзра пошатнулся от толчка и попытался так же задеть девушку, но та встретила его удар.

Их дурачество прервал Тирлач, отъехавший от порта в стене. Он зачирикал, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Поняла, — сказала Саула, выслушав его. — Подлетаем к базе Явина 4.

Эзра посмотрел в лобовой иллюминатор. Синее космическое марево расползлось сначала в тонкие белые полосы, а затем в обычные звёзды. Впереди вырисовывался газовая планета-гигант Явин. Неподалёку же плыла небольшая планетка-спутник.

Саула села за штурвал и задала компьютеру вектор полёта к базе, а потом активировала передатчик, пытаясь связаться с базой и предупредить о прилёте.

Эзра обхватил спинку центрального кресла и уставился вперёд. Ему не нравилось прилетать на эту планету, но он пытался скрыть это от товарищей.

— Есть предположения о предстоящей миссии? — спросил он.

Крайз пожала плечами:  
— Возможно снова доставка гуманитарной помощи.

Перевозка грузов — единственное, что нравилось Эзре из всех миссий. Уж лучше спокойно летать через гиперпространство, чем вести космические перестрелки на орбите какой-нибудь планеты после очередной неудавшейся шпионской вылазки.

Вскоре «Мантикора» влетела в атмосферу. Эзра смог рассмотреть среди зелёного моря из листвы деревьев несколько пирамид, построенных ещё задолго до прихода на планету повстанцев. Эти храмы когда-то построила таинственная раса массасси.

Затем можно было рассмотреть и посадочные площадки, расположенный близ Великого Храма.

Саула посадила корабль в указанном месте и стала готовиться к выходу наружу. Единственные разы, когда они все — Эзра, Саула и Хип — куда-то выбирались вместе, так это в командный центр. Эзра так и не понял было ли это связано с недоверием девушки к мужчине. Догма тоже присоединился к ним.

Снаружи было душно. Вокруг сновали пилоты и механики, взлетали и садились корабли.

Троица прошла вдоль ровного ряда истребителей класса U и оказалась перед главным входом в храм.

Эзра осмотрел уже знакомые стены, покрывшиеся лианами и мхом. Внутрь храма по потолку тянулись провода. Вокруг расставлены различные контейнеры. Бриджер постоянно ловил на себе взгляды присутствующих. Обычный малозаметный экипаж никогда бы не вызвал столько внимания, но вот дикий ворнскр, идущий рядом, явно портил конспирацию.

Они прошли внутрь. Источниками света там служили обычные лампы, поэтому было темнее. А после яркого солнца ангар, казалось, вообще был погружён во мрак.

Эзра, идя следом за товарищами, не переставал изучать стены. Что-то в них было таинственное. Хип, кажется, тоже пристально изучал их загадочность. Хоть они оба были здесь не первый раз.

Вскоре они очутились у дверей зала глубоко под поверхностью. Помещение снаружи было похоже на укреплённый бункер. У входа несли дежурство двое солдат. Они без вопросов пропустили пришедших внутрь.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза в тускло освещённом помещении, — огромный стол для совещаний. Вокруг же были расставлены компьютерные блоки со светящимися дисплеями, ходили представители разных рас. Лишь у самого стола стояли двое человек и о чём-то тихо разговаривали.

Стоило Сауле приблизиться двое людей обратили на них внимание. Эзра сразу узнал в одном из них генерала Дрейвена, а второй была женщина в белых одеждах с волосами цвета меди — Мон Мотма.

— Приветствую вас, сенатор Мотма, — произнесла Саула.

Женщина кивнула в знак приветствия и отпустила Дрейвена.

— Вы быстро прилетели, — заметила она. — Полагаю, нам лучше сразу приступить к делу?

— Что вы хотите нам поручить? — Саула скрестила руки на груди.

— Это задание касается вашей родной планеты Лотал, — сказала сенатор. — Наши разведчики получили информацию о новом проекте Империи. Ходят слухи, что завод «Сиенара» собирается выпускать новый тип СИД-истребителя под названием «Защитник».

Мотма активировала голограмму на столе. Появилась голубоватая модель имперского истребителя. Но она не была похоже на те, что герои видели ранее. Вместо двух шестигранных плоских крыльев транспорт имел три вытянутых крыла в виде треугольников. На задней части сильно выделялся гиперпривод.

— Данная модель оснащена гипердвигателем и щитами, — сказала сенатор.

— Но ведь у истребителей никогда их не было, — Саула упёрлась ладонями в край стола и пристально изучала голограмму.

— Вашей целью будет добыть более точную информацию об этом проекте. Если он пойдут на конвейер, то у наших пилотов не будет шансов.

— Я вас поняла, — сказала Саула. Эзра сразу понял, что её не на шутку взволновала эта новость.

Она ещё какое-то время обсуждала детали задания. Эзра тем временем осмотрелся вокруг, лишь в пол уха слушая товарищей.

Во мраке залы чётко виднелись экраны терминалов и тактические экраны. Рядом с ними стояли солдаты и техники, аналитики и пилоты. Все были заняты делом.

Эзра, совсем перестав слушать друзей, вдруг вздрогнул от того, что на его плечо легла рука.

— Что? — переспросил он, смутившись. — Простите, я отвлёкся.

— Я спрашиваю, сможешь ли ты предложить что-нибудь? — сказала Саула и кивнула на стол. На нём была карта имперского Комплекса. Эзра на мгновение задумался.

— Я думаю, что мы можем проникнуть внутрь комплекса под видом штурмовиков, — предложил он. — Где должна храниться подобная информация?

— В одном из декодеров базы данных, — спокойно сказала Мон Мотма.

Эзра продолжил:  
— Так вот, проникнув внутрь, можно попасть на административный уровень. А дальше уже достать декодер.

— Но как вы проберётесь к самому комплексу? — поинтересовалась сенатор.

— Можно подлететь на «Мантикоре», — сказала Саула.

— Не выйдет, — неуверенно произнёс Хип. Он стоял за спиной Саулы и теперь слегка выступил вперёд.

— Вы что-то можете сказать? — спросила Мотма.

Хип неуверенно посмотрел на Эзру. Тот кивнул ему. Раньше мужчина никогда не встрявал в разговор и предпочитал молчать в сторонке.

— У нас не получится проникнуть на нашем корабле. Повсюду регистрируется прилёт и отлёт транспортов. Внутрь попасть можно только на имперском борте.

Все ещё несколько секунд обдумывали ситуацию.

— Вы ведь раньше были имперским офицером? — уточнила Мотма. Хип в ответ кивнул. — Тогда, полагаю, этот вариант будет самым лучшим. Мы можем предложить вам трофейный челнок. Но для допуска к базе вам понадобятся коды.

— С этим мы справимся, — кивнула Саула и покосилась на Хипа.

— Тогда на этом мы можем закончить, — сенатор дала знак об окончании разговора. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам выдали корабль. Можете вылететь сразу. И, Саула, можно поговорить с вами с глазу на глаз?

Девушка отошла в сторону вместе с сенатором, но вскоре вернулась. Затем Мотма медленно удалилась. Саула оглянулась на парней.

— Ну? Чего стоим? — спросила она. — Марш на корабль собираться!

Эзра улыбнулся и бегом направился на корабль. Хип не отставал. Парень подумал, позволит ли Саула ему участвовать в задании помимо создания кодов.

***

Уже в гиперпространстве.

Шаттл, который им выдали, был класса «Лямбда». Довольно распространённый в Империи он ничем не отличался от других имперских бортов.

Саула смогла поднять его в воздух, хотя по работоспособности он явно уступал «Мантикоре». Эзра скрылся где-то в недрах шаттла, а Хип сел в место второго пилота с репликатором в руках.

Догма остался на базе повстанцев охранять «Мантикору». Сауле с трудом удалось уговорить его на это.

Теперь герои полностью сосредоточились на предстоящей миссии.

Когда они уже почти прилетели на место, Эзра наконец вышел в кабину пилота, одетый в серый имперский костюм, который удалось отрыть на этом судне. На груди красовалась табличка с рангом офицера.

— Отличный вид, — прокомментировала Саула, оглянувшись на него.

Эзра надел на голову серую кепку и сел на кресло позади девушки.

— Это всё, что нашёл, — сказал он.

Затем шаттл вышел на субсветовую. Перед взором вновь показался Лотал. Парень не был здесь с того момента, как они ходили на встречу с Ночными Фуриями.

— Я всё хотела тебе сказать, — произнесла Крайз, вновь обернувшись, — меня предупредили о том, что с нами летят, скажем так, напарники.

— Кто они? — спросил Эзра.

Но ответом им послужил писк радара. Он оповестил о том, что из гиперпространства вышел новый корабль. Эзра всмотрелся в космос.

«Блеск…». Это был «Призрак». Стараясь сделать равнодушный вид, парень поинтересовался:  
— И что они будут делать?

— Мне неизвестна их цель, но, по всей видимости, у них иная задача.

— Понятно, — буркнул Эзра.

Саула активировала передатчик.

— Имперский челнок «Иламан» вызывает «Призрак».

— «Призрак» на связи, — донеслось из передатчика. — Рады видеть вас ребята.

Саула продолжила разговор, но Эзра старался не слушать его. Вместо этого он стал наблюдать за действиями Хипа. Мужчина сосредоточенно смотрел в экран своего устройства. На коленях у него лежали две небольшие карточки.

Для проникновения в Комплекс Эзре нужны были документы и коды. Хип всю дорогу возился над ними.

Шаттл тем временем начал снижаться. Вскоре из лобового иллюминатора можно было рассмотреть рельеф планеты. Затем показались очертания столицы. К слову, в этой части планеты была ночь, и города можно было легко распознать по огням.

«Вот я и вернулся домой» — подумал Эзра. «Призрак», следовавший за ними, отлетел в сторону и вскоре пропал из поля зрения.

— Нам нужны коды допуска, — сказала Саула, оторвавшись от штурвала.

— Они готовы, — Хип извлёк из репликатора чип и отдал девушке.

— Спасибо, — произнесла она и вставила чип в устройство панели.

Эзра, скрестив пальцы, ждал ответа диспетчера. Они явно не торопились с пропуском. Но вскоре всё-таки одобрили посадку. Троица дружно выдохнула.

Посадочная площадка D-7 находилась не очень далеко от главного помещения. Эзра на глаз определил примерный маршрут и стал готовится к выходу.

— Постарайся действовать тихо, — сказала Саула. — И быстро. Наши коды действуют полчаса. Если затянем, то выбраться будет сложно.

Хип поднялся с кресла и протянул парню белую карточку.

— Не забудь документы, Дэйв Морган, — усмехнулся он. Эзра посмотрел на Саулу. Та хитро улыбнулась. Имя явно посоветовала она. Ещё мужчина отдал ему шифрогильзу, вероятно свою, но уже с другими данными.

Эзра направился к трапу. Тот с шумом опустился, обдав парня струёй газов. Он осмотрелся. Кроме них на платформе находились ещё два шаттла, но они казались пустыми. Штурмовиков не было.

Шумно вздохнув он направился к куполообразному зданию.

Повсюду разносились звуки аэроспидеров. Так же шорохи и стуки. От этого Эзра постоянно оглядывался, опасаясь появления штурмовиков.

Вот он уже к главного входа. Фонари освещали пространство. Вокруг шныряли имперцы. Эзра, сделав глубокий вздох, приосанился и напустил на себя надменный вид «лица при исполнении», после чего уверенно направился внутрь. Пропускной пункт даже не заподозрил, что документы Бриджера подделка.

В глаза сразу бросились группки штурмовиков. Дело будет не из простых.

«Кабинеты администрации находятся на 157-м уровне, блок D» — успокоил себя парень, хотя потом сам истерически хмыкнул. «Ничего, всего лишь нужно найти турболифт и всё… Ага!»

Он приметил турболифт недалеко от себя. Стараясь идти как можно спокойней, он направился к нему.

Когда же оказался внутри, то лихорадочно стал тыкать по кнопкам, стараясь закрыть двери. И когда ему это удалось, то он судорожно выдохнул.

— Соберись, тряпка, — вполголоса прикрикнул он на себя. — Делов-то всего ничего, а колени трясутся.

Он и вправду почему-то нервничал. Бывали миссии и посложнее. Ладно, нужно собраться. Панель управления подсказывала, что он почти на месте.

Вскоре створки открылись. Эзра высунул нос в коридор. Никого. Если он идёт правильно, то ему осталось недолго.

Идя по коридору, он постоянно держал руку у пояса. По имперской униформой он смог спрятать свой световой меч.

«Корпус B… корпус C… ага, корпус D. Так я на месте.»

Парень снял с пояса комлинк и вызвал Саулу.

— Отлично парень, — произнесла она. — Теперь ищи декодер. Зайди в один из кабинетов.

Эзра осмотрел коридор перед собой и направился наугад. Подойдя к одной из дверей, он активировал панель. Открыто. В кабинете никого. Темнота. Закрыв за собой дверь и включив свет, он осмотрелся. Большое панорамное окно, компьютерная панель полукругом в пол кабинета, различные устройства.

— Теперь ищи компьютер, — подсказала Саула.

Эзра осмотрел стол. На краю находился небольшой квадратный предмет. Эзра открыл его. Это довольно новый компьютер.

Нажав несколько кнопок он включил его, а затем извлёк из него белую плоскую карточку. Убрав её в карман, он закрыл устройство.

Он только хотел уйти, как дверь в кабинет открылась. Эзра испуганно обернулся. В проходе стоял мужчина-пауан в чёрном костюме.

— Как же повстанцы предсказуемы, — произнёс он и достал из-за спины круглый предмет.

Эзра машинально выхватил меч и активировал клинок. Кем бы ни был этот тип, он явно не простой солдат.

Имперец тоже активировал свой предмет. Один его конец изверг красное лезвие.

— Кто ты такой? — бросил Эзра.

— Инквизитор, — ответил пауан.

«Вот влип так влип» — подумал парень.

— Я знал, что вы, повстанцы, предпримете попытку выкрасть данные.

Эзра стал медленно отступать назад, но вскоре наткнулся на стену. Кем бы ни был этот человек, он явно владеет Силой.

— Ты и твой учитель пришли сюда по воле Силы, — злобный оскал не спадал с лица противника.

— Учитель? — усмехнулся Эзра. — Ты явно что-то путаешь. Я одиночка.

Он сделал резкий выпад вперёд, и его меч схлестнулся с мечом противника. Тот оказался гораздо сильнее, чем думал Эзра. Инквизитор оттолкнул его назад. Парень проскользил по металлическому полу и вновь встал в боевую стойку.

— Вероятно, это ты ошибаешься, — произнёс Инквизитор. — Я до сих пор чувствую в тебе привязанность.

— Ложь! — рыкнул Эзра и вновь нанёс удар. Разыгрался бой. Бриджер мысленно поблагодарил Саулу за уроки сражения на мечах. Сейчас они ему очень помогли.

Хотя было заметно, что он сильно уступает противнику: Эзра прилагал все усилия, чтобы не выронить меч, а Инквизитор сражался одной рукой, будто играя с парнем, и легко отражал все атаки.

Бриджер начал понимать, что устаёт. Нужно хотя бы выбраться из кабинета. Снаружи у него появится больше шансов сбежать.

Он стал медленно перемещается ближе к двери, оттесняя противника в центр помещения. Но Инквизитор быстро раскусил его план и резко преградил путь.

— У тебя не получится выбраться отсюда. Сдавайся или умрёшь, — пауан нанёс ещё удар. Эзра стал пытаться оттеснить врага к окну. Он собрал остатки сил и, нанеся несколько ударов, отбросил врага потоком Силы. Затем, не теряя времени, бросился к двери. На бегу обернулся и несколько раз выстрелил из бластера. Инквизитор не ожидал такого, но смог отразить выстрелы. Эзра же попытался открыть дверь и это ему удалось.

Он вывалился в коридор и закрыл створку. Затем прожёг её мечом.

Тут сработала сирена. Послышался топот ног, и голоса штурмовиков, искажённые шлемофонами.

«Хотелось тише, а получилось как всегда» — подумал он.

Тем временем дверь кабинета заискрилась и её насквозь прорезал красный клинок, вырезая дыру. Из-за угла появились гвардейцы. Эзра решил не испытывать судьбу и бросился бежать. Но куда бы он не сворачивал, почти везде натыкался на имперцев. И уже не тратил времени на их обезоруживание, а просто стрелял на поражение.

Ему нужно было найти турболифт. Если обратным путём не вернуться, значит нужно найти новый. Парень бежал изо всех сил. Подошвы ботинок скользили по стальному полу, но это его не останавливало.

Вскоре он выскочил в ангар. Помещение было небольшим, здесь хранились лишь контейнеры. На другом конце виднелся выступ, служивший шахтой для турболифта. Но путь к нему преградил отряд «ведроголовых». Эзра мысленно прикинул сколько их. Здесь было несколько выходов, но они находились слишком далеко, чтобы успеть добежать до них.

«Больше чем хотелось бы».Он не успеет уложить и половины, как его пристрелят. Позади тоже послышался шум. «Взяли в кольцо!»

Решив не тратить времени, он открыл огонь по первому отряду. Спрятавшись за грудой ящиков, он то и дело высовывался, чтобы выстрелить. Но число противников не уменьшалось.

В один момент Эзра понял, что окружён. Он прекратил стрелять и поднял руки вверх. Из-за спин гвардейцев медленно вышел Инквизитор. Он активировал один клинок.

— Я ещё раз предлагаю тебе сдаться, — произнёс пауан.

— Ни за что, — прорычал Эзра.

Инквизитор поднял вверх левую руку. Штурмовики взяли парня на прицел. Но не успел имперец отдать команду, как его прервал выстрел, который пролетел на опасной близости с головой.

Эзра оглянулся в сторону. Раньше он бы обязательно испытал раздражение, но сейчас это было облегчение и радость. К нему на подмогу спешили Кейнан, Сабин и Зеб.

Несколько штурмовиков пали от их выстрелов. Оставшиеся же открыли огонь по повстанцам.

Эзре удалось улизнуть к краю. Но его сразу заметил Инквизитор. Одним движением руки он активировал второй клинок и бросился на парня.

Бриджер дал ему отпор. Но пришлось постоянно быть начеку, чтобы какой-нибудь бластерный выстрел из всей суматохи не явился лично по его голову.

Инквизитор не давал времени на раздумья и наносил удар за ударом. Эзра стал невольно пятиться назад.

— Учитель и ученик погибнут здесь, — произнёс имперец.

— Вот уж этого я тебе не позволю, — Эзра бросился на него.

За его спиной раздался взрыв. «Видимо Сабин решила сократить число противников» — подумал он. Но не успев среагировать на новый выпад противника оступился. Дальше всё произошло слишком быстро. Инквизитор размахнулся и бросил в Эзру свой меч. Парень попытался откинуть его, но немного промахнулся. В это мгновение что-то прожгло его правый бок. Парень вскрикнул, затем был отброшен к стене. От удара об поверхность, он осел на пол потеряв сознание.

***

Кейнану пришлось реагировать очень быстро, чтобы не пропустить летевшие в него выстрелы и отражать их. За спиной у него стояли Зеб с Сабин и не щадили имперцев. Краем глаза Джаррус следил за Эзрой. Тот сражался с Инквизитором в другом конце ангара. Было неожиданностью встретить его тут.

Число гвардейцев уменьшалось, но их по-прежнему оставалось слишком много.

— Сабин, бросай гранаты, — приказал он, слегка оглянувшись назад. Спустя пару секунд во врагов полетели небольшие серые шарики.

Раздался взрыв. Кейнан прикрыл глаза рукой, чтобы не ослепнуть от вспышки. Удар задел большую часть отряда. Но оставшиеся бойцы быстро пришли в себя.

Тут Кейнан услышал крик. Он узнал Эзру. Оглянувшись, он заметил, что парень лежит у стены, обхватив рукой бок. А Инквизитор медленно идёт в его сторону.

Не успев до конца обдумать свои действия, он выстрелил в имперца. Заряды пролетели в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица.

Пауан оглянулся. В его жёлтых глазах полыхнул огонёк задора.

Кейнан в несколько мгновений преодолел расстояние между ними и нанёс удар мечом. Затем стал усиленно атаковать противника, оттесняя подальше от парня. Зеб и Сабин продолжали сдерживать натиск штурмовиков, и на их помощь рассчитывать было нельзя.

Джаррус быстро оглядел обстановку. В правом от него углу находилась большая груда контейнеров. Если о сможет подвести противника ближе, то можно обрушить эти ящики на него.

«Сказать легко…». Когда Инквизитор сделал выпад, Кейнан старался отступать назад, делая вид, что ослабевает.

Когда до контейнеров оставалось метров десять, Инквизитор решил воспользоваться шансом. Он использовал план Кейнана. Груда обрушилась вниз, но Джаррус успел мысленно подхватить её и отбросить в сторону противника.

Сработало! Два контейнера достигли своей цели. Противник на время потерял ориентацию.

«Нельзя терять ни минуты!» — Джаррус бросился к дальней стене, где лежал Эзра. Остановившись над телом парня, он немного растерялся, не зная, с чего начать.

Кофта на правом боку была прожжена, а края пропитаны кровью, на левой щеке два пореза. Затем вздохнув, он взял парня на руки и, двигаясь осторожно, обернулся.

— Сабин, Зеб, уходим! — крикнул он. Но понял, что до «Призрака» слишком далеко. Они не успеют добежать до туда. Инквизитор скоро придёт в себя.

Мандалорка и ласат догнали его у выхода из ангара.

— Вызови Геру, — приказал джедай девушке, — пусть улетает без нас. Мы найдём выход.

— С ума сошёл? — спросила Врен.

— Выполняй, — рыкнул он.

Где-то тут должен находится выход на посадочные площадки. Он был уверен, что шаттл Саулы должен находится где-то там.

Когда они выбрались наружу, то их поглотила ночная тьма. Изнутри до сих пор доносились звуки сирены.

Эзра тем временем что-то забормотал, не приходя в себя.

— Тише, не двигайся, — произнёс Кейнан, перехватив тело парня поудобней.

«Ага, а вот и их шаттл!» — Кейнан смог рассмотреть нужный корабль в темноте. До него было метров сто. Но позади уже вновь раздался шум погони. Несколько выстрелов прорезали ночную тьму.

Зеб стал прикрывать товарищей со спины, стреляя из бо-винтовки. Все трое ускорили бег.

У трапа корабля их встретила Саула. Она с испугом посмотрела на Кейнана, а затем на Эзру.

— Что с ним? — спросила она.

— Некогда объяснять, — сказал Кейнан. — Поднимаемся в воздух.

Саула кивнула и забежала внутрь. Кейнан поднялся по трапу. Остановившись в грузовом отсеке, он опустил парня на пол, прислонив спиной к стене. Тот застонал. Мужчина попытался осмотреть его рану, но побоялся сделать только хуже.

Шаттл затрясло, он поднялся в воздух. Тонкая обшивка позволяла услышать то, как выстрелы вгрызались в борта.

Пять минут и они покинули атмосферу.

Передатчик Кейнана вновь ожил:  
— Кейнан, я вижу ваш шаттл. Вы смогли выбраться? Все целы? — взволнованно спросила Гера.

— Мы смогли сбежать, но Эзре досталось, — ответил Кейнан. — Стыкуйтесь и прыгайте в гиперпространство.

Повисла тишина. Несколько минут ничего не происходило. Но затем пол шаттла содрогнулся — они состыковались с «Призраком».

Ещё через несколько минут к ним вышла Саула.

— Как он? — она кивнула на Эзру.

— Нужна медицинская помощь, — сказал Кейнан. Нужно перенести его на наш корабль. Там есть медикаменты.

Девушка подумала и кивнула. Затем, быстро обменявшись приветствиями с остальными, помогла Кейнану поднять парня. Тот вновь застонал.

Общими усилиями они перешли на «Призрак». Гера встретила их у шлюза и помогла пройти дальше. Они пронесли Бриджера в лазарет и уложили на койку. Затем Саула и Гера вытолкали мужчин за пределы помещения и закрыли дверь.

— Мы сами осмотрим его.

Кейнан, наконец, смог остановиться и подумать. Но начал нервничать. Сомнений не было, парень поправится, но что-то терзало его. Долгое время мужчина ходил взад-вперёд по коридору, а Сабин смирно стояла у двери и смотрела в пол. Прошло, наверное, часа два, когда дверь лазарета открылась. Оттуда вышла Гера.

— Как он? — тут же подскочил к ней Джаррус.

— Жить будет, — ответила девушка. — Мы обработали ему рану. Вот-вот должен прийти в себя. Не переживай ты так.

— Можно к нему? — спросила Сабин у выходящей Саулы.

— Думаю, да, — кивнула девушка. — Только недолго.

Кейнан, стараясь не торопиться, вошёл внутрь. Помещение было тёмным, лишь несколько светильников едва сияли у стен. Эзра лежал на одной из двух коек. Серую кофту с него сняли, а во весь правый бок был наклеен бакта-пластырь.

Сам парень находился в полусидячем положении. Он уже очнулся и смог взглянуть на вошедших.

— Как ты? — тихо спросил Кейнан. Он ожидал услышать в ответ грубость, ведь вряд ли парень забыл старые обиды.

— Бывало и хуже, — вместо злобы в глазах усталость и лёгкое раздражение, а на лице болезненная ухмылка.

— Больше не пугай нас так, — вмешалась Сабин. Она подошла к койке парня вплотную. Затем наклонилась и обняла пострадавшего.

Эзра от неожиданности и звука не произнёс. Затем девушка отпустила его и посмотрела на Кейнана.

— Я давно хотел тебя увидеть… — сказал джедай, пытаясь перехватить взгляд парня. 

— Я заметил, — произнёс Эзра, в голосе слышалось… безразличие? 

— И поговорить…

— Правда? — в голосе нотки холода. — В последний, мне казалось, ты хотел обратного…

— Эзра, я не… — Кейнан сделал робкий шаг вперёд, но парень лишь отвёл взгляд в сторону.

Сабин, наблюдавшая за происходящим, скрестила руки на груди:  
— Неужели ты всё ещё дуешься? 

— Будто бы вам не всё равно, — сказал Эзра.

Сабин нахмурилась:  
— Так, знаешь что, я не принимала участия в ваших перепалках. Поэтому не надо на меня рычать. Просто поговорите друг с другом и помиритесь уже наконец. 

Она развернулась и быстро вышла из каюты. Эзра невольно посмотрел ей вслед. Затем взглянул на Кейнана. Тот хотел что-то сказать, но парень опередил его.

— Я благодарен вам за спасение, — сказал он, вновь отвернувшись, — честно. Но в моей памяти ещё живы твои последние слова… 

Кейнан выслушал его. Затем ещё немного постоял на месте, раздумывая. Потом, не найдя слов направился к двери. У порога он остановился.

— Мы скучаем по тебе, — проронил он, не поворачивая головы. — Все до единого.

Дверь за ним закрылась. Эзра посмотрел на неё и закрыл глаза, откинув голову назад.


	5. Chapter 5

Прошло два дня. Это время Эзра провёл на «Призраке». Парню, конечно, очень хотелось его покинуть, но ни Гера, ни Саула не позволили ему это сделать. «Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоя рана снова открылась?» — почти хором говорили они.

Бриджер отделался лишь большой раной во весь правый бок, идущей вниз от середины спины по диагонали к животу. Но девушки зашили её и закрыли бакта-повязкой.

Исходя из этого, можно было догадаться, что Саула тоже осталась со «Спектрами». Они успешно передали добытый декодер Сопротивлению, и девушка, забрав с базы «Мантикору», вернулась к «Призраку».

Эзра всё это время сидел и прожигал взглядом стену. И постоянно думал. Внутренний голос постоянно твердил, что нужно убираться отсюда подальше, но какой-то частью себя осознавал, что нужно помириться с Кейнаном.

Джаррус — единственный, кто за всё это время не зашёл к парню после их последнего разговора. Бриджер знал, что мужчина подходил к двери каюты, но внутрь не заходил. Парень лишь слышал, как он интересовался его состоянием.

И за эти два дня где-то глубоко в подсознании проснулась совесть. Странное, ноющее чувство затуманило голос разума. Он начал понимать, что зря тогда отказался от разговора с Кейнаном, да и Сабин обидел, почём зря. Врен, наверное, была единственной, с кем Эзра не имел конфликтов в прошлом. Но, кажется, сейчас она обиделась… «Нужно будет с ней поговорить» — решил для себя парень.

Саула же за эти два дня заглянула к Бриджеру раза три, чтобы поменять повязку и принести еду. Но в процессе перевязки ей удавалось поговорить с ним.

Она смирилась с тем, как Эзра относился к «Спектрам», и перестала затрагивать эту тему. В основном лишь рассказывала о произошедшем.

К вечеру третьего дня она вновь вошла в каюту, где лежал Эзра. Он ещё не спал и что-то читал в своём датападе.

— Как ты? — спросила девушка. Эзра посмотрел в её сторону. Она несла в руках маленький поднос с ужином. Парня держали на строгой диете и всё, чем ему приходилось довольствоваться, это небольшой полужидкий пайк из каких-нибудь овощей и бутылка воды.

Эзра отложил датапад в сторону:  
— Уже лучше, — ответил он.

— Чего тогда не спишь? Уже ночь по галактическому.

— Не лезет уже, — скривился Эзра. — Сколько можно спать? Я скоро на стенку полезу от скуки!

— Вот этого нам не надо, — улыбнулась девушка и аккуратно положила поднос парню на ноги. — Я понимаю твоё рвение, но не стоит забывать об этом, — она указала на перевязанный бок.

— Я уже чувствую себя лучше, — возразил Эзра. — И вполне могу ходить.

— Я бы не была так уверена, — девушка села на край койки. — И, наверное, тебе придётся посидеть здесь подольше.

— Это ещё почему?

— Помнишь данные с декодера? О заводе и новых истребителях? Так вот нам поручили провести ещё одну разведоперацию.

— А при чём тут я и «Спектры»?

Саула вздохнула:  
— Мы — единственная группировка, имеющие желание и силы помочь Лоталу. Поэтому мы и должны пойти. Придётся нам какое-то время поработать с ними.

— Весело, — Эзра напустил на себя равнодушный вид.

— Завтра я с Герой отправляюсь на Лотал, — продолжила девушка. — Тебе придётся остаться здесь.

Эзра дёрнул плечом:  
— Ладно.

Саула скептически посмотрела на парня. Затем направилась к выходу.

— На твоём месте я бы поговорила с Кейнаном, — обронила она.

Дверь за ней закрылась. Эзра вздохнул. Видимо и вправду придётся это сделать. Хотя бы обсудить всё и решить проблемы.

Он посмотрел на поднос перед собой.

— Фу, опять овощи, — он отставил поднос на столик возле койки, пользуясь Силой, чтобы не подниматься. — Я же с них скоро фотосинтезировать начну…

Вновь взяв в руки датапад, он сосредоточил внимание на том, что читал.

***

_Полтора месяца назад.  
Лотал._

— Ты хоть понимаешь чем это могло кончиться? Тебе был отдан приказ, а ты его не выполнил! — громким голосом говорил Кейнан. Он сердитым взглядом смотрел на Эзру.

Оба джедая находились снаружи «Призрака». Эзра, стараясь не повышать голос, пытался убедить учителя.

— Что я мог сделать?! — сказал он. — Их было больше, чем мне удалось одолеть.

— Это не оправдание, — возразил Кейнан.

Эзра, сжимая кулаки и сдерживая злость, произнёс в ответ:  
— Правда? Думаю, ты бы сказал то же самое, если бы попал в похожую ситуацию.

В отличие от Эзры, Кейнан не скрывал злости. Громким голосом он продолжал отчитывать парня.

— И всё равно, это не снимает с тебя ответственности! Тебе был отдан приказ, и ты должен был повиноваться.

— Спешу и падаю, — съязвил в ответ Эзра. — Я тебе не питомец, чтобы выполнять приказы.

— Не повышай на меня голос, — потребовал Кейнан.

— Много на себя берёшь! — парень уже не сдерживал себя.

Кейнан что-то хотел сказать, но, кажется, понял, что дальше спорить бесполезно.

— Глаза б мои тебя не видели, — тихо сказал он и, развернувшись, поднялся на «Призрак».

Эзра остался стоять. Он со злостью смотрел вслед учителю.

Понимали ли они сейчас, что это был последний их разговор? Ведь через несколько часов Эзра покинет команду…

***

Проснувшись утром, Эзра открыл глаза и прислушался. Тишина. Даже двигатели не гудели. Значит они где-то приземлились.

Он вновь сел, прислонившись спиной к стенке. Ещё один скучный день. Парень прикоснулся рукой к повязке на боку и осознал, что она слегка влажная. Посмотрев, он увидел, что на белой ткани было небольшое красное пятно.

«Вот ведь бáнта тебя копай» — мысленно выругался он. В глазах вновь всплыла картина со странным имперцем. Он ещё раз убедился, что и правда чудом уцелел тогда. Ему просто повезло, что лезвие красного меча не задело важные органы, а лишь прожгло кожу.

Эзра посмотрел в сторону. Поднос со вчерашним ужином так и стоял на столике. Про помощи Силы он достал себе пайк.

— Ну я же не готал, чтобы постоянно питаться зеленью, — проворчал он, разрывая упаковку.

Вскоре с едой было покончено. Но этого мало было, чтобы насытиться. Парень взглянул на датапад. Голова уже гудела от постоянного смотрения в экран. Взгляд невольно упал на правую руку. На запястье до сих пор находилась повязка, скрывавшая ожог. От раны не осталось и следа, а ткань посерела от грязи и изрядно потрепалась. Бриджер стянул её с себя и осмотрел руку. Даже следов не осталось. Видимо ожог и вправду был не сильный.

«Может сходить на кухню и раздобыть что-нибудь съестное?» — Эзра посмотрел на дверь каюты. — «Ага, тогда Саула мне ещё и голову оторвёт…»

Но тут он вспомнил, что её нет. Она предупреждала, что они улетят. Тогда кто на корабле? Не могут же его одного оставить.

Эзра приподнялся. Но не успел и ноги на пол опустить, как услышал шаги в коридоре. Вернувшись в исходное положение, он быстро взял в руки датапад, сделав задумчивый вид.

Шаги затихли. Затем дверь в каюту открылась. Эзра повернул голову на звук. В дверях стояла Сабин.

Парень отложил датапад.

— Привет, — сказал Врен, переступая порог. — Как ты тут?

— Я? Отлично, — ответил Эзра. — Ты чего-то хотела?

Девушка подошла к его койке:  
— Я вообще-то пришла сменить тебе повязку. Саула попросила.

Эзра кивнул. Сабин подошла к столику у койки. Там стоял небольшой серый контейнер с красным символом. Достав оттуда какие-то медикаменты, девушка вернулась к парню. Эзра сел, спустив ноги вниз. Врен аккуратно сняла бакта-повязку. Взору открылся длинный красноватый порез. Рана была скреплена медицинскими скобами. Кое-где выступали капельки крови.

Врен аккуратно обработала порез и прикрепила новую повязку.

— Вот и всё, — сказала она, убирая медикаменты на место.

Эзра закинул ноги обратно на койку и прислонился спиной к стене. Мазь под повязкой перестала щипать и теперь приятно холодила кожу.

Сабин села на край его койки. Парень слегка отодвинул ноги в сторону.

— Знаешь, — начал он. — Я хотел извиниться, что нагрубил тогда. Мне показалось, ты обиделась.

— Было немного, — Сабин дёрнула плечом. — Но потом я поняла, что ты чувствовал.

Эзра почесал затылок:  
— Так ты не злишься?

— Нет, — просто сказала Сабин.

— А кто ещё остался на корабле?

— Кроме тебя тут только я, ваш ворнскр с дроидом и Кейнан, — ответила девушка. — Это он меня к тебе отправил. Если честно, то это его Саула попросила смотреть за тобой. Но он не решился пойти.

Эзра подумал, что Кейнан, наверняка, злится на него.

— Почему ты ушёл? — задала вопрос Сабин. Она, конечно, давно знала на него ответ, но всё-таки решила спросить.

Эзра ответил ей не сразу. Он мысленно прокрутил в голове те моменты роковой ссоры с учителем. В ушах вновь раздались его слова: «Глаза б мои тебя не видели…»

— Он сам этого захотел, — ответил он наконец.

— Но ведь это совсем не так, — тихо возразила Сабин. — Ты ведь знаешь, что он иногда перегибает палку. Да, он был неправ. Но наверняка не хотел говорить тех слов.

— Но ведь сказал, — Эзра смотрел в стену.

— Не нужно было сбегать…

— Я думал об этом, — признался Эзра. — Но потом встретил Саулу. Тогда и принял решение больше не возвращаться. Она предложила мне крышу над головой и работу. Мы втроём отлично ужились.

— Втроём? — переспросила Сабин.

Эзра посмотрел на неё.

— Хипа мы встретили дня через два. Он был имперским офицером. Разве Саула вам не сказала?

— Нет, — покачала головой.

— Саула узнала, что он отлично разбирается в технике, и вынудила помочь нам. А потом он сам к нам присоединился.

— Весёлые же у тебя выдались приключения. И Хип вполне хороший человек. Я бы не догадалась, что он был имперцем.

Эзра пожал плечами, соглашаясь с подругой. Хип сильно изменился. Хотя Эзра не знал его раньше, но понял, что его характер стал другим.

— А когда Саула вернутся?

— Думаю, что скоро, — Сабин посмотрела в датапад на своей руке. — Мы сейчас недалеко от Лотала. Они отбыли шесть часов назад.

Эзра вспомнил, что они отправились за данными о новых истребителях. Вряд ли эта миссия затянется надолго.

Сабин тем временем поднялась с койки:  
— Что ж, я пожалуй пойду. А ты отдыхай.

Она вышла. Дверь за ней закрылась. Эзра вновь остался в полной тишине.

«Весело однако» — саркастически подумал он. «Да здравствует тишина, спокойствие и… медитация»

Парень закрыл глаза. Сосредоточившись на дыхании, он приготовился окунуться в Силу. Но разум стал прокручивать в голове разговор с Сабин.

***

_два дня спустя.  
«Призрак»._

Сабин Врен сидела за штурвалом, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Скучающим взглядом она смотрела то на панель управления, то в космос.

— Тебе не кажется, что они малость задерживаются? — спросила она, обернувшись к Кейнану.

— Самую малость, — ответил Джаррус. Он сидел в кресле второго пилота и смотрел в никуда.

Три дня назад часть их экипажа отправилась на Лотал с разведывательной миссией. И до сих пор от них не было вестей.

Девушка уже не раз озвучивала опасения, что могло что-то случиться, но Кейнану удалось убедить её в обратном.

— Они бы обязательно вышли на связь, — сказал однажды он. — Гера бы послала сигнал.

— Гера? — спросила Сабин.

— Ну ладно, Чоппер бы спрятался и вызвал нас.

— В это я охотней верю.

Но всё же волнение осталось.

Эзра всё время оставался в каюте. Сабин ухаживала за ним. Вчера парень всё-таки не удержался и предпринял попытки встать, пройтись и сделать несколько движений корпусом. Сабин под конец выписала ему хороший подзатыльник и вернула на койку. Но в основном он шёл на поправку.

— Может стоит самим выйти на связь? — спросила девушка.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Кейнан откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. — Просто жди.

Сабин поднялась с кресла:  
— Тогда пойду, проведаю Эзру.

Она направилась к двери. Затем прошла к кают-компании, чтобы захватить там аптечку.

Возвращаясь, она услышала в коридоре шаги. Затем едва не налетела на что-то в дверном проёме.

Это был Догма. Большой чёрный зверь-гигант остановился напротив неё. Из его горла донёсся странный звук.

Радом, с правого бока, обхватив спину ворнскра, остановился Эзра. Зверь помогал парню идти.

— Ой, Сабин, — парень немного смутился. Видимо не ожидал встретить подругу здесь. — Мы тебя не заметили.

— Ты почему встал? — сразу спросила она, пропуская их внутрь кают-компании.

— Я не могу уже просто так сидеть, — ответил ей парень. — Сил моих больше нет без дела сидеть.

— Где же твоё терпение?

Эзра шёл медленно, сильно припадая на правую ногу, но уверенно. Он добрался до голостола и сел на диванчик.

— Ты уверен, что тебе уже можно вставать? — уточнила Сабин.

— Почти. Но если Догма мне это позволил, значит можно, — ответил Эзра. Затем помолчал.

— Странный у Саулы зверь, — заметила девушка и посмотрела на ворнскра. Тот сидел рядом с Эзрой и бросил на мандалорку короткий взгляд. — С виду страшный, но необычайно добрый.

— Видела бы ты, как он меня первый раз встретил, — усмехнулся парень, вспоминая первую встречу с этим зверем. — Я думал, что он меня целиком проглотит.

Сабин улыбнулась. Эзра недолго молча и изучал стены кают-компании.

— Я вообще-то к тебе шла, — вспомнила Сабин и посмотрела на аптечку, которую до сих пор держала в руке, — рану осмотреть.

— Со мной всё нормально, — ответил Эзра. — Я уже могу ходить.

— Ладно, — согласилась девушка, — поверю на слово.

Но тут их разговор прервал рык ворнскра. Тот поднялся на ноги, смотря на потолок. Через пару секунд корабль тряхнуло.

— Это это было? — спросил Эзра, глядя на чёрного зверя.

По общей связи раздался голос Кейнана:  
— А вот и Гера возвращается… Но у них, кажется, проблемы.

— Сиди здесь, — сказала Сабин Эзре. — Я пойду помогу ему.

Она поднялась и выбежала в коридор.

Кейнан в кабине пилота уже держался за штурвал и сосредоточенно смотрел в космос. Сабин заняла своё место и изучила взглядом происходящее.

Прямо на них летел шаттл. Это был «Мираж». За ним же летел клин СИД-истребителей. Некоторые оторвались от конвоя и покрывали огнём щиты «Призрака».

Сабин увела корабль чуть в сторону, позволив Кейнану открыть повторный огонь по врагам.

— Чем же они заслужили такую популярность? — спросила девушка, нажимая на гашетку.

— Видимо, как всегда всё пошло «по плану» — ответил Кейнан.

— Нужно дать им состыковаться, — сказала Сабин.

«Призрак» выполнил несколько манёвров, сбив пару СИД-ов. «Мираж» тоже не бездействовал.

Как только шаттлу удалось подойти к «Призраку», он совершил стыковку. Из передатчика послышался голос Геры:  
— Ребята, уходим в гиперпространство. Курс 2-2-1.

Сабин вбила эти цифры в навикомпьютер. Корабль вышел в нужную точку и исчез в прыжке, оставив уцелевших имперцев с носом.

***

Эзра остался сидеть в кают-компании. Он чувствовал, как сотрясается корабль от ударов. Снаружи доносится шелест плазменных зарядов об обшивку.

Рядом стоял Догма, широко расставив лапы, чтобы не потерять равновесие.

Парень подумал, что нужно бы помочь ребятам, взяв на себя управление верхней турелью. Но потом передумал, поняв, что туда ему не забраться.

Пока он размышлял, снаружи всё затихло. Затем раздался шум в задней части корабля. Видимо, это пристыковался шаттл. «Призрак» последний раз дёрнуло, а затем всё затихло.

В левой части каюты, где находился люк, раздались шорохи, и оттуда спустилась Гера. За ней и остальные.

Из кабины пилота вышла Сабин. Через пару секунд её догнал Кейнан.

— Мы вернулись, — произнесла Гера. Взгляд её метнулся к Эзре. — Вижу, тебе уже стало лучше.

Парень кивнул и поприветствовал Саулу с Хипом и Зеба.

— Вам что-то удалось раздобыть? — спросила Сабин.

— Да, — ответила Саула. — Но вряд ли нам всем это понравится.

— Что-то серьёзное? — поинтересовался Кейнан. Он стоял позади Сабин, скрестив руки на груди. Пару раз Эзра поймал на себе его взгляд.

— Достаточно серьёзное, — Гера обернулась назад. К ней подъехал Чоппер и воспроизвёл голограмму над собой.

Эзра рассмотрел её повнимательней. Сначала дроид показал изображение нового истребителя, информация о котором была добыта ранее с декодера. Затем появился манифест. В нём шло перечисление материалов, которые требовались для создания «Защитника». Третье изображение представляло из себя приказ, подписанный самим Императором.

— Ого, — Сабин внимательно изучила последнюю голограмму. — Как вам удалось стащить у Империи эти данные.

— Нужно отдать должное нашему Фалкраму, — сказала Гера. — Он встретил нас на миссии.

Эзра в недоумении уставился на Синдуллу. Единственным Фалкрамом, о котором знал Эзра, была Асока Тано. Но вряд ли они могли встретить её на Лотале.

— Ты говоришь о _нём_? — спросила Сабин.

Гера кивнула, а Эзра обвёл взглядом старую команду. Его не было от силы месяц, а они уже успели найти нового Фалкрама? Не хило, однако.

— И что будем делать дальше? — тем временем спросила Саула.

— Нужно переслать эти данные на базу Сопротивления, — сказала Гера. — Затем дождаться решения совета. Если они одобрят атаку на этот завод, то предстоит собрать силы. Нам понадобится флот. И каждый будет на счету.

Затем тви’лека посмотрела на Эзру. Парень кивнул.

— Я свяжусь базой, — пилот направилась к кабине пилота. — А вы можете идти отдыхать.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующие три дня, казалось, тянулись вечно. За это время Совет Восстания никак не мог решить, следующие действия по поводу имперского завода на Лотале.

На собрании присутствовали и генералы различных флотов, и капитаны эскадрилий, и представители других повстанческих подразделений. Но даже не смотря на большую угрозу, мнения расходились. Экипажи «Призрака» и «Мантикоры» тоже участвовали в решении вопроса. Но лишь небольшая группа людей выступала за то, чтобы уничтожить завод.

В основном это были члены эскадрильи «Феникс» и повстанцы сочувствующие Лоталу. Но к ним также присоединились некоторые представители других групп, например, таких как «Массасси».

Но даже этого было мало для выполнения этой операции. Риски были высоки, а ресурсы истощены.

Эзра Бриджер присутствовал на совете лишь несколько раз, несмотря на то, что почти пришёл в форму. Остальное время же он проводил в движении и давал телу среднюю физическую нагрузку. Чаще всего это было фехтование.

Он пытался убедить Саулу или Геру в том, что поправился. Но они до сих пор пеклись о его здоровье.

И вот настал конец третьего дня. Именно на это время было назначено последнее собрание, где должны будут принять окончательное решение. В этот раз даже Эзру позвали с собой.

Собрание проводилось в Главном Храме, в помещении глубоко под землёй. Обычно там можно было увидеть несколько человек и пару-тройку охранников, но сейчас зала была переполнена людьми разных рас. Все они стояли вокруг большого стола.

Эзра с остальными вошел внутрь и постарался протиснуться к столу. Через силу ему это удалось. Там он увидел Мон Мотму, она была как всегда в белых одеждах и ярко выделялась на фоне тёмных курток повстанцев. Рядом с ней стоял генерал Дрейвен и ещё несколько человек, чьи ранговые таблички указывали на достаточно высокий чин. Немного левее стоял генерал Акбар и ещё один мон-каламари. Рядом с ним генерал Додонна.

Остальных Эзре не удалось узнать. Он перестал разглядывать толпу и стал вслушиваться в разговоры.

— Сегодня последнее заседание совета, — Мон Мотма дождалась когда гул голосов немного утихнет и начала говорить. — Мы, наконец, должны решить, что же будем делать с имперским заводом на планете Лотал.

Утихший гул голосов поднялся вновь. Из толпы были слышны разные выкрики, кто-то из задних рядов твердил «Отступиться!», «Бросить затею!». Эти слова подхватывали другие. Но наперерез им слышались «Атаковать!», «Разрушить!».

Эзра оглянулся, затем посмотрел на сенатора. Взгляд Мон Мотмы медленно переходил из одной части залы в другую.

— Совет должен прийти к единогласному выводу, — громко произнёс мон-каламари, стоящий рядом с адмиралом Акбаром. — Мы уже достаточно рассмотрели все «за» и «против». И я предлагаю драться!

— Но ведь нельзя же так просто в открытую выступить против целой планеты имперцев, — возразил какой-то пилот.

— Но и позволить им создание новых СИД-ов мы тоже не можем, — ответил ему кто-то из толпы.

— Нам нужно выступить против них, — в разговор вступила Гера, что стояла немного позади Эзры. — Или у наших пилотов не останется шанса против «Защитника».

Кто-то с ней согласился. Мотма вновь молча обвела взглядом собравшихся.

— Пошлите хотя бы одну эскадрилью, — сказала Саула. — Или группу добровольцев.

— Это самоубийство! — снова голос из толпы.

— Но у нас нет выхода, — ответила на это Саула. — Что вы можете предложить? Если «Защитники» пополнят ряды противника — мы будем терять пилотов быстрее, чем находить новых. Империя просто перебьёт всех нас одного за другим.

Кто-то с этим согласился. Присутствующие зашептались. Эзра вслушался в их ропот. Большинство были согласны с Саулой, но кто-то до сих пор возражал, но уже тише.

— Есть кто-то ещё, желающий высказать аргумент в пользу одной из сторон? — спросила Мон Мотма так, чтобы её смогли услышать.

Присутствующие зашевелились. Никто ничего не произнёс.

— Тогда мы вынуждены атаковать имперский завод. Но вы были правы, — сенатор обратилась к одному из пилотов, который ранее выступал против атаки, — мы не можем отправить весь флот на такое дело. В бой отправится эскадрилья. Есть желающие выступить?

— Эскадрилья «Феникс» может отправится на это задание, — ответил мужской голос.

Эзра обернулся, чтобы рассмотреть говорившего. Он узнал командора Сато. С ним согласились ещё несколько пилотов.

— Мы с вами, — сказала Саула.

— Тогда нужно разработать план атаки, — предложила Гера.

Мон Мотма кивнула ей в знак согласия.

***

После собрания большинство людей разбрелись по собственным делам. Вылет был назначен на следующий день.

Эзра вместе с товарищами тоже покинул храм и вернулся на корабль. Все собрались в кают-компании «Мантикоры», чтобы обсудить предстоящие дела.

— Нужно проверить боеприпасы, — сказала Гера. — И состояние орудий.

— Я раздобуду новые сводки с Лотала, — сказала Саула.

— Ещё нужно решить кто из нас отправится на завод для эвакуации жителей, — сказал Кейнан.

На собрании было решено, что кто-то должен будет позаботиться о безопасности жителей, прежде чем воздушные силы разнесут там всё к хаттам.

— Мы поделимся на две команды, — предложила Гера. — Одни эвакуируют, другие — остаются с флотом.

— Я иду на завод, — сказала Саула.

— Я с тобой, — отозвался Кейнан.

— И я с вами, — произнесла Сабин.

— Надеюсь, трёх человек будет достаточно? — поинтересовался Зеб.

— Думаю, что вполне, — ответила Гера и посмотрела на Хипа. — Но вам понадобится хакер для проникновения внутрь.

Мужчина на это только кивнул.

— Значит, небольшая группа высаживается близ завода, — произнесла Гера, — выводит людей, уходит. Дальше появляется флот со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Всем всё понятно? Если вопросов нет, то все могут расходиться по своим делам.

Присутствующие несколько мгновений сидели и всё обдумывали. Затем друг за другом стали медленно покидать каюту. Вскоре в помещении остались лишь Гера, Саула, Хип и Эзра.

Гера что-то тихо говорила Сауле. Хип разговаривал с Эзрой, который, кстати, весь брифинг стоял у стены, не вмешиваясь в разговор.

Затем и Хип направился к выходу. Но Саула остановила его жестом руки, не отрываясь от разговора. Тот остановился и дождался пока Гера уйдёт. Девушка что-то тихо ему сказала, и он тоже ушёл.

Затем Эзра отошёл от стены. Саула посмотрела на него.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — произнесла она. — Но не советую тебе этого делать.

Эзра усмехнулся:  
— Ты правда решила, что я останусь тут и буду сидеть сложа руки?

— Ты можешь остаться тут и занять место в кабине стрелка, — возразила девушка.

— Ну уж нет, я иду с вами, — Эзра медленно направился к своей каюте.

— Да что ж вы, мужчины, такие упрямые? — послышалось тихое ворчание за его спиной.

***

Время пролетело достаточно быстро. Команда тщательно подготовилась к вылету. На сон оставалось лишь несколько часов, но лучше мало, чем совсем ничего.

И вот теперь «Призрак» летел в гиперпространстве. Флот должен был вылететь немного позже, чтобы дать время первой команде на осуществление плана эвакуации.

За штурвалом корабля сидела Гера. Остальные разбрелись по кораблю, и лишь Чоппер без устали разъезжал туда-сюда и постоянно ворчал.

Эзра находился в кают-компании и проверял свой меч. Помимо него здесь же находилась Сабин и Хип. Они тоже проверяли свои бластеры. Не то чтобы оружие нуждалось в ремонте… просто хотелось как-то скоротать время.

Эзра закончил осмотр меча и, повесив его на пояс, поднял взгляд на товарищей. Они были напряжены, хоть и старались скрыть это. Например, Сабин сосредоточенно изучала энергоячейку своего WESTAR-а, а Хип регулировал прицел небольшого DH-17. После вчерашнего собрания Саула сняла гипсоповязку с руки Хипа, и Эзра по движениям мужчины догадался о его хорошей боевой подготовке.

Почему-то парень вспомнил былые времена, когда он был ещё «Спектром-6», и они готовились в очередной раз утереть нос Империи. Но, решив, что не время предаваться ностальгии, переключил внимание на окружающих.

Остальные члены их нового экипажа тоже были взволнованы. Хоть Эзра их и не видел, зато прекрасно чувствовал.

Спустя какое-то время по общей связи раздался голос Геры. До прибытия на Лотал осталось чуть больше пяти минут. Эзра поднялся и поймал на себе взгляд Сабин. По нему можно было догадаться, что она готова к миссии.

Парень вышел в коридор, затем прошёл в кабину пилота. Кроме Чоппа и Геры там никого не было. Значит Саула с Кейнаном уже были в багажном отсеке.

— Приготовься к выходу, — сказала Гера, немного обернувшись к нему. — У нас будет мало времени для того, чтобы приземлиться.

Парень кивнул и собрался спуститься. Когда он подошёл к лестнице, то невольно обернулся назад и успел перехватить взгляд Геры.

Как и многие, она была против того, чтобы Эзра отправлялся в наземную операцию. Но не стала возражать, поняв, что Эзру просто так не остановишь.

Как он и догадывался, Саула уже находилась в багажном отделении. Она разговаривала с Кейнаном. Эзра спустился и не спеша подошёл к ним.

Кейнан, заметив парня, кивнул Сауле и немного отошёл в сторону, ещё раз посмотрев на синеволосого. Бриджер тем временем посмотрел на него, и уже хотел позвать. Но в это время «Призрак» вышел из гиперпространства. К ним стали спускаться Сабин с Хипом. Гера объявила полную готовность.

Эзра и сам не заметил, как слегка напрягся. Рука скользнула до пояса и обратно, а затем опустилась на правый бок. Рана ещё не зажила окончательно, но Эзра чувствовал, что сможет проявить сопротивление, если это понадобится.

Корабль вошёл в атмосферу, от чего его немного затрясло. Затем снова всё стихло.

— Мы на месте ребята, — раздался голос Геры по общей связи.

Не совершая посадки, «Призрак» стал опускать трап. Команда направилась наружу. Гера напомнила им, что у них всего около сорока минут. Они спрыгнули на землю, и корабль вновь взмыл в облака.

Эзра осмотрелся. На Лотале сейчас была ночь. Примерно в сотне метров от них возвышалось первое здание завода, но его очертания расплывались из-за повисшего в воздухе тумана. Сами же они находились на небольшом перекрёстке, среди невысоких жилых домов.

— Нужно бежать, — сказала Саула. — Разделимся у входа.

Она не стала дожидаться ответа и бегом направилась вдоль улицы, ведущей к заводу. Остальные направились за ней.

Эзра старался не отставать. В голове стали расползаться разные мысли. И одна из них имела причастие к их прибытию сюда. Несмотря на ночь, их ещё не заметили. Странно. Но ведь это и к лучшему, верно? Чем дольше они будут оставаться незамеченными, тем лучше для них же.

Эзра судорожно вдохнул воздух. Из-за малого количества нагрузок у него быстро сбилось дыхание. И ещё он понял, что над городом навис вовсе не туман. Это был дым. Настолько густой, что если посмотришь в небо, то вряд ли разглядишь что-то красивое.

Это небольшое открытие ещё сильнее укрепило его мысль о том, что Лотал нужно освободить от Имперского гнёта.

Углубившись в мысли парень перестал следить за дорогой и не заметил, как они почти добрались до места.

Саула остановилась у крайнего к заводу здания и осторожно выглянула из-за угла. Если не считать двух часовых у ворот, то всё было чисто. С солдатами Саула разобралась в одиночку, издали выхватив у них из рук бластеры и припечатав обоих об стену. И вот они стоят перед воротами.

— Дальше идём по плану, — сказала Саула. Она достала из кармана небольшое плоское устройство и нажала на его центр. Перед командой возникла небольшая объёмная карта. Это была схема завода.

Эзра повнимательней в неё вгляделся. А Саула продолжила, указывая пальцем на карту:  
— Мы проникнем в центр связи и объявим эвакуацию. Сабин, вы с Хипом обесточьте щиты. Если их активируют, то пилотам истребителей не останется ничего, кроме как свернуть всю операцию, — она выключила устройство. — Вперёд.

***

Эзра шёл по слабо освещённому коридору имперского завода. Впереди него шагал Кейнан, сзади шла Саула. На их общее удивление охранников внутри было очень мало. За весь путь всего три часовых и два патрульных. Возможно, это из-за того, что была ночь, и многие сейчас находились в казармах. Хотя оставшиеся сторожили ночную смену работников.

Парень каждый раз оборачивался от лишних звуков. В любой момент они могут наткнуться на патруль и переполошить всех. Но, несмотря на его опасения, всё было тихо.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросила Саула, нагнав Эзру и положив руку ему на плечо.

— Я в полном порядке, — ответил он. — А далеко ещё до рубки связи?

— Мы почти пришли.

Кейнан впереди вновь замедлил шаг, чтобы аккуратно взглянуть из-за угла.

— Там двое солдат у входа в ангар, — тихо сказал он, повернувшись к товарищам.

— Как будем действовать? — поинтересовалась Крайз и подняла бластер, который держала в руке. — Тихо или стремительно?

Кейнан тоже покрепче взялся за рукоять бластера:  
— И то и другое.

Он развернулся и выпрыгнул в проход. Эзра услышал, как солдаты у входа в ангар всполошились, послышалось лязганье металла об броню.

Джаррус сделал несколько выстрелов и почти бегом направился к гвардейцам. Один из выстрелов повалил первого охранника. Второй, бросив взгляд на товарища, вскинул бластер и открыл огонь по Кейнану. Но тот лишь увернулся от выстрелов. Затем ногой вышиб у него из рук винтовку, нанёс несколько ударов по шлему, сбил его с ног крепким пинком в корпус и оглушил ещё одним ударом по голове.

Когда всё утихло, Саула с Эзрой смогли свободно выйти. Эзра обвёл взглядом солдат на полу.

— Как думаешь, нас услышали? — спросил он.

— Если врубят сирену, значит услышали, — сказала Саула. — Идём, мы почти на месте.

Она побежала вдоль коридора. Эзра с Кейнаном бросились следом.

Девушка остановилась у большой металлической двери. Эзра подумал, что там и находится рубка связи. Саула кивнула Кейнану. Тот поднял перед собой бластер и кивнул. Эзра остался стоять.

— Я зайду одна, — сказала Саула, доставая световой меч. Она активировала панель управления на стене.

Дверь раскрылась. Изнутри донеслись вопросительные голоса дежурных. Затем раздался звук зажигающегося лезвия.

Эзра подумал, что не захотел бы сейчас оказаться на месте тех связистов. Секунд тридцать, и всё вновь стихло. Эзра аккуратно вошёл в рубку.

Саула стояла в центре помещения, меч был погашен. Девушка окидывала взглядом компьютеры, ища центр связи.

Кейнан подбежал к небольшой панели, расположенной полукругом у стены. Кажется, это и был нужный им компьютер. Саула тоже подошла и теперь пыталась освоиться в системе.

— Я обесточу систему дистанционного управления, — сказала она. — Тогда они не смогут управлять приборами с терминалов.

Крайз какое-то время бегала руками по панели, затем замерла в нерешительности. После пары секунд раздумий, она нажала ещё на одну кнопку.

Снаружи раздался звук сирены. Девушка вышла из-за компьютера.

— Теперь нужно уходить, — сказала она. — Только это будет труднее.

— Прорвёмся, — сказал Эзра.

Саула и Кейнан кивнули. Затем они все вместе выбежали из рубки связи.

***

Обратный путь и вправду оказался труднее. Такое чувство, будто весь завод переполошился из-за сирены… хотя… так всё и было. То и дело навстречу попадались караульные, которые в недоумении бежали в направлении, известном только им.

Эзра изо всех сил старался не отставать от товарищей. Они твёрдо бежали вперёд, отыскивая путь к выходу. Саула сильно не церемонилась со штурмовиками, которые попадались ей на пути. Большинство из них даже не успевали понять, что с ними произошло, как уже летели к ближайшей стене или того хуже.

Парень то и дело оглядывался назад, опасаясь погони, но ничего не происходило. Видимо, неожиданный сигнал сирены ввёл имперцев в ступор. Вряд ли в их расписании была ночная учебная тревога.

Если Саула правильно обесточила дистанционное управление, то вряд ли начальство сможет в ближайшее время угомонить надрывающуюся сигнализацию.

Троица оставила позади ещё несколько поворотов и длинных коридоров. Эзра понял, что они вот-вот доберутся до ближайшего ангара.

На пути они едва не наскочили на небольшую группу людей. Они в замешательстве искали выход с завода. Эзра понял, что это рабочие, оставшиеся тут на ночную смену. Что ж, их миссия должна увенчаться успехом.

А вот и заветный проход в ангар. Спустя несколько шагов, парень вбежал в большое помещение. Оно было наполнено шагоходами класса DР и различными ящиками возле их ног. На противоположном конце, в сотне метров от входа, виднелся выход. Но к разочарованию Эзры, он был закрыт.

Все трое осознали, что оказались заперты внутри. Саула остановилась и окинула взглядом помещение.

— Нужно срочно найти выход, — она взяла в руки комлинк. — У нас осталось чуть меньше пятнадцати минут.

Эзра тоже стал осматривать помещение. В голову ничего не приходило.

— Может стоит связаться с Сабин? — спросил Кейнан и достал свой комлинк. Вскоре из него послышался женский голос:  
— Мы уже направляемся к выходу, но за нами хвост.

— Бегите в ангар G-14, — сказал Кейнан.

Сабин обронила короткое «Угу» и включила своё устройство.

Саула тем временем подбежала к стене и открыла тонкий щиток системы управления. На нём мигали разные индикаторы и кнопочки. Девушка набрала несколько команд, но ни одна из них не подействовала.

— Видимо, мы удачно обесточили управление, — сказала она, возвращаясь. — Даже банальные двери не работают.

— Мы можем вырезать проход в стене, — предложил Эзра.

Кейнан посмотрел вдаль:  
— Не получится. Магнитные замки.

Эзра посмотрела на бывшего учителя. Это были первые слова за всю миссию, обращённые к нему.

Бриджер подумал, что прежней вражды между ними больше нет. Но вот что-то, отдалённо похожее на обиду, осталось.

Через пару минут они услышали шум, доносящийся из коридоров вне ангара. Его источником оказались Хип и Сабин. За ними бежал хвост штурмовиков, которые щедро покрывали их огнём.

Троица тут же разбежалась по ангару. Эзра спрятался за невысокой грудой ящиков, Саула укрылась за такой же, но в нескольких метрах от него, Кейнан встал боком к ноге ближайшего шагохода. Ширина этой ноги позволяла спастись от выстрелов.

Сабин с Хипом тут же укрылись за ящиками. Мужчина оказался за той же грудой контейнеров, что и Эзра. Отряд гвардейцев остановился у входа и открыл прицельный огонь.

— На нужно как-то открыть дверь, — сказал Эзра. — Но система заблокирована.

Они на время высунулись с разных сторон укрытия, чтобы сделать несколько ответных выстрелов.

— Я могу что-нибудь попробовать, — сказал Хип. — Но не уверен в успехе задумки.

— Какой план? — спросил Эзра.

— Мне нужно попасть к панели у выхода, — ответил Джад. — Есть одна мысль.

Эзра поднял голову и поискал взглядом Сабин. Она оказалась не так далеко от них. Парень жестами привлёк её внимание и также кратко изложил задумку. Она кивнула.

— Вы с Сабин бегите туда, — сказал Бриджер, повернувшись назад к Хипу. — Мы вас прикроем.

Эзра постарался позвать Саулу. Через какое-то время ему это удалось. Она согласилась.

Эзра резко выпрыгнул из своего укрытия, достав меч. То же самое сделала и Крайз. Штурмовики усилили огонь. Но джедаи активировали клинки и стали отражать их выстрелы.

Сабин и Хип воспользовались прикрытием и бегом бросились на другой конец ангара.

Штурмовики значительно уступали по численности, но их становилось всё меньше и меньше. От отражённых выстрелов они падали замертво.

Пара минут, и даже укрывшиеся за контейнерами гвардейцы, были поражены. В ангаре воцарилась тишина.

Эзра позволил себе обернуться, чтобы посмотреть, как идут дела у Сабин. Они дружно работали у панели управления.

Саула хотела что-то сказать Эзре. Но её слова заглушил выстрел, пролетевший на опасной близости с её головой. У входа вновь показались штурмовики. Но этот отряд не старался застрелить повстанцев. Они лишь дружно выбегали вперёд и выстраивались у входа, держа врагов на прицеле.

Саула стала отступать назад к выходу, чтобы в случае чего постараться прикрыть Сабин и Хипа. Эзра поднял перед собой клинок и пристально посмотрел на гвардейцев. Это казалось странным. Но спустя несколько мгновений он понял причину этого поведения.

Из-за спин солдат к ним навстречу вышла чёрная фигура. Спустя пару мгновений Бриджер узнал в ней Инквизитора. Рука сильнее стиснула рукоять меча. Кейнан позади него тоже насторожился.

— Давно не виделись, — произнёс имперец, активируя один клинок своего меча. — Учитель и ученик вновь вернулись?

Эзра хотел ответить ему, но не нашёл слов. Вместо этого он сделал шаг назад и направил меч перед собой.

Противник воспринял это, как сигнал к атаке. Он сделал выпад вперёд. Но Эзра не успел даже блокировать удар. За него в бой вступил Кейнан, выскочив из-за спины.

Парень непонимающе уставился на товарища. Тот мельком бросил на Бриджера взгляд. И он всё понял — Джаррус беспокоился о его состоянии.

Инквизитор обрушил на джедая целый каскад ударов, заставляя его сопротивляться. Эзра же стоял в ступоре и даже не знал, что сейчас ему делать.

Позади него раздался крик Сабин, что нужно немедленно уходить. Бриджер, хотел окликнуть Кейнана, но тот, кажется, и сам всё слышал.

Но Эзра знал насколько силён был их противник. Немного помешкав, он решил действовать. Вдвоём у них будет больше шансов. Парень сделал выпад в сторону Инквизитора.

Пауан не ожидал такого, но смог быстро отразить удар. Эзра успел поймать на себе взгляд Кейнана. Мужчина был против того, чтобы он вступал в схватку, но возражать было некогда.

Они начали синхронно наносить удар за ударом, заставляя Инквизитора обороняться.

Штурмовики за его спиной стояли в лёгком ступоре. Они могли, или даже должны были открыть огонь по мятежникам. Но был велик риск зацепить и имперца.

Не сговариваясь, джедаи стали отступать назад, к спасительному ангару. Инквизитор, ловко увернувшись от двух последних замахов, нанёс Кейнану сильный удар. Мужчина отступил назад. Эзра решил воспользоваться моментом и собрался совершить колющий удар.

Но имперец оказался ловчее: он отвёл джедайский клинок своим и отбросил Эзру ударом ноги в грудь.

Эзра отступил назад. Правая рука опустилась на бок. От этого толчка сильно заболела недавняя рана. Но боль была терпимой. Он вновь собрался и бросился в атаку. Кейнан поступил также.

Позади послышался крик Сабин:  
— Ребята, нужно уходить!

Эзра бросил короткий взгляд в её сторону. Дверь ангара стала медленно подниматься вверх. Они с Хипом ждали их. Саула тоже была там.

Эзра удостоверился, что Кейнан услышал её слова. Затем медленно, шаг за шагом, начал отступать назад.

Штурмовики будто вышли из оцепенения и также быстро рассредоточились по периметру. Самые шустрые открыли огонь по Сабин.

Эзра решил, что медлить некогда и ускорил шаг. До спасительной двери было около пятидесяти метров. Так же в помощь шли, стоящие ровным рядом, шагоходы DP. Теперь Инквизитор заставлял мятежников обороняться. Даже что-то говорил. Но Эзра был слишком занят, чтобы слушать его.

— Эзра, время на исходе. Вот-вот появятся бомбардировщики, — послышался голос Хипа.

Будто в подтверждение его слов, стены завода содрогнулись. Послышался грохот. Ангар залил алый свет аварийного питания.

«Опоздали» — подумал Эзра. Слабая ноющая боль в боку стала давать о себе знать. Да и руки начали уставать от постоянного напряжения.

Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, пара шагов и они выберутся отсюда. Эзра стал отступать ещё быстрее. Инквизитор сконцентрировал почти всё своё внимание на Джаррусе.

Штурмовики, наконец, совсем оживились. На опасной близости от головы Эзры пролетела пара зарядов. Ещё два он отразил мечом, перенаправив в имперцев. Снаружи раздалось ещё несколько взрывов, казалось, в этот раз они прозвучали ближе.

— Бегите, — сказал Кейнан, сдерживая очередной удар алого меча.

Эзра не отреагировал на это.

— Уходите, — повторил Кейнан.

— Мы без тебя не уйдём, — возразила Сабин.

— Я следом за вами, — рыкнул Джаррус и с силой оттолкнул противника, выручив момент, чтобы обернуться.

Эзра поймал на себе его взгляд. Он был полон решимости. Парень невольно послушался и, быстро кивнув, опрометью бросился к выходу. Дверь поднималась ужасно медленно. От свободы его отделял проём чуть больше метра в высоту. Сабин с Саулой, низко пригнувшись, уже выбрались наружу.

Один взрыв сотряс стены ангара. В на стенах и потолке в некоторых местах пошли трещины. Потолок начал обрушаться. Большие каменные глыбы погребли под собой шагоходы, а за ними и имперцев. Помещение началось обрушаться, клубы дыма и пыли мешали хоть что-либо рассмотреть.

Эзра метнул взгляд на тучу обломков, задумавшись, успеет ли он разглядеть в несущейся мешанине кусок стены или арматуры, который явится лично по его голову.

Кейнан всё ещё сдерживал натиск Инквизитора. Весь его вид говорил, что силы уже на исходе. Мужчина ещё раз коротко посмотрел на Эзру и велел уходить.

Бриджер подбежал к двери. Проход был всё ещё чуть больше метра. Парень нагнулся. Бок прорезала сильная вспышка боли. Собрав все силы, он вынырнул наружу. Следом за ним вылетел клуб дыма и пыли. Парень прокатился по земле и с трудом поднялся на ноги.

«Где же Кейнан?» — мысли лихорадочно заметались в голове. «Не нужно было его оставлять».

Эзра только сейчас заметил, что держится за правый бок. Он взглянул на небо. Над ним с рёвом пронёсся клин СИД-истребителей, преследующий один из Х-вингов. Вокруг царил хаос, раздавались выстрелы и взрывы.

Парень обернулся, когда услышал, что его кто-то зовёт. Это была Сабин. Она находилась метрах в десяти от него.

— Уходим, — сказала она, подбежав к Эзре.

Но парень посмотрел на неё, и она поняла, чего он ждёт. Время, казалось, застыло. Эзра начал беспокоиться. Он уже подумывал броситься обратно, как из дыма вынырнул человек. Кейнан.

Подростки бросились к нему. Над головой раздался взрыв — Х-винг сбил СИД-ку. Свет от взрыва озарил мужчину. Его одежда была перепачкана, сам он держался (ой, ну и зря я это делаю) за правое плечо. Рука безвольно свисала, держа меч. На наплечнике был обуглившийся порез.

Сабин подбежала к Джаррусу и помогла ему идти. Они бегом двинулись через небольшую посадочную площадку, к ближайшим городским домам. Эзра старался не отставать от товарищей. Хип следил за ним, в любую минуту готовый подхватить.

Сабин связалась с «Призраком».

— Мы вас видим, — из передатчика раздался голос Геры. — Ждите.

Над головами раздалась серия выстрелов. Послышался рёв двигателей. Впереди опустился «Призрак», открыв трап. Повстанцы поспешили укрыться там.

Эзра, пытаясь собраться с силами, всё же отстал. Рана на боку дала о себе знать. Парень посмотрел вниз и увидел на серой кофте тёмное пятно.

Совершив последний рывок, он забежал по трапу последний. Он закрылся, корабль взмыл в воздух. Эзра прислонился к стене и осел на пол. Голова началась кружиться, в глазах помутнело.

Что произошло дальше парень уже не помнил.

***

Очнулся Эзра уже в медотсеке. Было темно и тихо. Только смутно слышалось гудение моторов корабля.

Он ещё несколько минут лежал, пытаясь вспомнить, что же с ним произошло. Завод, штурмовики, Инквизитор, взрывы, побег… а да, рана на боку. Парень взглянул на себя. Он лежал обнажённый по пояс. На весь правый бок была наклеена бакта-повязка.

А что случилось с остальными? Что с заводом? Где все?

Додумать мысль ему помешал звук открывшейся двери. Внутрь кто-то тихо зашёл. Эзра повернул голову набок и увидел Кейнана. Мужчина был без куртки, на его правый рукав на кофте был прожжён.

Джаррус заметил, что Эзра его увидел. Робко подошёл к койке.

— Я лишь обработаю тебе рану, — сказал он. Эзра кивнул. Почему он так робко себя ведёт?

Мужчина достал что-то из одного шкафчика и вернулся к парню. Эзра тем временем чуть приподнялся.

Джедай открепил повязку от бока парня. Взору открылся алый порез. Местами на нём выступали капельки крови, но где-то уже сформировалась засохшая корочка. Затем мужчина что-то выдавил из серого тюбика и аккуратно провел кончиками пальцев вдоль пореза, размазывая мазь. Эзра поморщился.

— Сильно болит? — спросил Кейнан закрывая серый тюбик с неизвестным содержимым.

— Не очень, — сказал Эзра и тихо зашипел, когда мужчина нанёс на рану ещё немного белой мази. Она сильно щипала поражённое место.

— Что это? — спросил парень сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Обеззараживающий гель, — ответил Кейнан.

Эзра сжал правую руку в кулак. Мужчина закончил обрабатывать его бок и немного подул на рану. Щипать от этого не перестало, но стало легче. Затем он прикрепил новую бакта-повязку.

Эзра попытался расслабиться. Затем заметил, что Кейнан собирается уйти.

— Постой, — сказал он. Джаррус остановился и обернулся. — Я хотел с тобой поговорить.

Парень кивком пригласил учителя сесть. Тот подошёл к койке и сел на другом краю.

— Прости меня, — сказал Бриджер, — я в последний раз наговорил лишнего.

Кейнан недолго молчал.

— И ты меня прости, — наконец сказал он. — Ты же знаешь, я часто выхожу из себя по пустякам. Я не хотел тебя тогда обидеть.

Эзра вспомнил тот день, когда он ушёл от экипажа. Перед этим они с Кейнаном повздорили. Из-за парня миссия была на грани срыва. Он, конечно, был виноват в этом, но Кейнану тоже не стоило бы поднимать голос.

— Тогда был мой косяк, — сказал Эзра. — Из-за меня у вас были проблемы.

— Это мне нужно было поддержать тебя, — сказал джедай и положил ладонь на правое колено парня.

Они недолго молчали, раздумывая каждый о своём. Эзра понимал, что правильно поступил, поговорив с учителем.

— А как закончилась миссия? — парень вновь посмотрел на учителя.

— Она прошла удачно, бой был долгий, — ответил тот. — Выжили не все, но мы сейчас летим обратно на базу.

Эзра, несмотря на нехорошие известия, улыбнулся. Они смогли помочь Лоталу.

— Знаешь, — произнёс Кейнан. — Гера сказала, что Совет Альянса задумал окончательно разбить Империю на Лотале. В ближайшее время можно ожидать нового налёта.

— Правда? — глаза парня заблестели.

Джаррус кивнул. Он был рад, что сможет освободить родную планету, и друзья ему в этом помогут.

Несмотря на травму, он приподнялся и обнял Кейнана. Затем заметил, что учитель обнимает его в ответ.

***

Прошло около двух месяцев. Сопротивление отчасти смогло восполнить свои ресурсы, потерянные в нападении на имперский завод на Лотал.

Теперь команды задумывались над тем, чтобы полностью освободить Лотал от Империи. Альянс был против таких масштабных операций. Но мятежники с двух небольших фрахтовиков верили, что справятся и без их помощи.

Эзра первые несколько дней проводил в медотсеке, так как Гера и Саула категорически запрещали ему совершать хоть какие-либо физические нагрузки. Со временем он поправился, пришёл в форму и смог покинуть стены мрачной медицинской каюты, которые успели ему до жути надоесть.

В первые дни после выздоровления парень столкнулся со сложным выбором. Кейнан предложил ему вернуться обратно. Но вскоре эта проблема уладилась. Гера с Саулой за время совместных приключений успели сдружиться, и любому было понятно, что Саула останется со «Спектрами».

Теперь Эзра беспокоился лишь из-за запланированной атаки. Шансы были не особо велики, но на их стороне была эскадрилья «Феникс». Так же они нашли нового Фалкрама, Эзра смог таки узнать его личность. И, если честно, был немало удивлён. Кое-кто из их старых друзей тоже вызвались помочь. А ещё на их стороне был сам Лотал.

Они точно смогут спасти свой мир.


End file.
